Life Is Beautiful
by WeirdYoungThing
Summary: Set in Season 2 onwards. William McKinley High School. Story includes my best friend, Lydia. We both move to Lima, Ohio. We have a new start at McKinley.
1. Get Your Things It's Time To Go

_Today wasn't any ordinary day. Today was a fresh start._ I had moved to a completely different place. When I was just 7 years old I had to leave my best friend. We had kept in touch all these years, even if we did live in different countries. I had to move because my dad had got a promotion at work and it was in New York. Don't get me wrong the weather was amazing, but I missed all my friends in the UK. It was just me, my brother and my mother had died when I was 2.

I had to leave my friends in New York City to move to Lima, Ohio. Just a small town, I was used to big cities. We had lived in an apartment since living in New York, but know we were going to be living in a proper house. I hadn't lived in one of them since being in the UK. We had moved at the start of August, so we were ready fro school.

I got a call from Lydia when it was 20:30pm in the UK. I answered and she told me she was in Ohio. We met up and had coffee and we couldn't believe it had been 9 years since we were last face to face. We were now both 16. We talked all the time on Skype but never actually been face to face. I started to cry. I was actually in Ohio, drinking coffee with my best friend. This cannot be real.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lydia asked me with a smile on her face

"I - I just cannot believe I am sat here with _you_" I smiled back "We've been apart for 9 years. Thank god you have family in Ohio" Lydia just laughed when I said that.

* * *

><p>September came around. My first day at a new school. The only person I knew was Lydia and her cousin Kurt, who I had met a few times since being in Ohio. Me and Lydia spent literally everyday together in the summer holidays. We were just gald to be back with each other, after 9 long years.<p>

"Now ladies, the first week of school is your most important week ever." Kurt started to say to me and Lydia "You have to choose which clubs you want to join"

"Kurt, just shut up. I have watched American TV shows before. We do have them in the UK" Lydia said, I just laughed

"Okay, if you want to join the cheerios. You have til Thursday to audition. The routine cannot be longer than two minutes. Couch Sylvester gets bored very easily. Everything else you have until Friday morning."

"Yes, Kurt. We get it." Lydia started to say, then Kurt started to wave to somebody. "Who's that?"

"Mercedes, she wants me to go over to her. All I say is choose wisely!" As soon as Kurt had finished his sentence he went straight to Mercedes, and they headed towards two other people who were say underneath a tree.

"Shall we go sign up for some clubs then" I suggested to Lydia. She just look at me, smiled and nudged me and we started walking towards the main entrance to get out locker numbers and keys.

Luckily our lockers were next to each other. Kurt was only opposite us, so that was good. Kurt and Mercedes and convinced us both to sign up for the Glee Club, we had until Friday morning to practise a song to sing for our audition. Lydia also signed up for Tennis club, and I signed up for the Cheerios.

* * *

><p>Lydia audition for the Glee Club on Wednesday, she sang Lithium by Nirvana. I sat with Kurt and Mercedes as I watched her sing. When she finished me and Kurt started cheering for her. When Lydia came down off the stage she was greeted by somebody before Kurt and I could. I look at Kurt who just rolled his eyes and laughed with Mercedes. I didn't get what was so funny, so I asked him.<p>

"Well that is Finn Hudson, my dad is dating his mum. How did I guess he'd go after one of you two?" Kurt and Mercedes started giggling again.

"Okay" I didn't know what else to say. I guessed Finn was probably on the football team, he was very tall and he had the body shape of a footballer. As I saw Finn walk away from talking to Lydia he walked towards two other people, one was a guy with a mohawk and the other was a girl who was wearing a knee-length skirt and socks that almost came up to her knees. Kurt notices me looking in that direction and nudged me. I started to laugh. Then I asked who they were.

"The girl is Rachel Berry she is a good singer and all, but she is just full of herself. The guy is Noah Puckerman, he's on the football team with Finn. Everybody calls him Puck, except Rachel" Mercedes laughed, which made Kurt laugh with her. Lydia came up to us and just looked at us as if we were mental. "You were amazing Lydia" Kurt said "I think Finn liked more than just your singing" he started to laugh again

"Shut it Kurt, he seemed really nice" Lydia said while looking in his direction.

"Yeah, he would do. Oh, and by the way, he might be my step brother one day" Kurt hadn't mentioned to Lydia that his dad was dating Finn's mum. Kurt just burst into laughter again, while Lydia had a shocked look on her face.

"Caitlin Hill" Somebody shouted, I looked around.

"Yes?" I wondered who was shouting me.

"Will you be auditioning today?" Rachel Berry asked. Then I look at Kurt and Lydia to see what the think I should do, they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure. Why not." So I walked up to the stage, luckily I knew what song I would be singing. I told the guy who was at the piano th song, he just gave me a nod.

"So what song will you be singing?" Finn asked me, which a bright beaming smile on his face.

"I will be singing Adele's Hometown Glory" When everybody who was already in the Glee Club realized what song it was they seem surprised as Adele wasn't as big in the USA as she was in the UK. As I had an American accent they presumed I was American. I always kept up UK music, it seemed so much better that the USA's. When I finished singing Kurt and Lydia were cheering for me. I smiled and walked of the stage. I went straight to Lydia, Mercedes and Kurt. They all told me that I did a good job up there.

Kurt and Mercedes introduced me and Lydia to some other members of the Glee Club. We met Artie, Tina and Mike. They told us there were three other members but they were cheerios and were helping with the auditions. And that reminded me, I looked at the clock. My audition was at 2:30pm and it was 2:10pm now. "Guys, I'm so sorry I've gotta run. I'm auditioning for the cheerios, I got told I have to be ready at 2:25pm" And then I ran to my locker, grabbed my bag and headed for the gym.

I had just enough time to go through my routine a couple of times. I did a routine to Kick-starts by Example. Just as I was about to leave the gym a blonde girl approached me with her hands on her hips, she looked me up and down "You were good in there, I'm sure Sue will be happy to have you" she began to say "My name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray. I am head cheerleader. What other clubs have you joined?"

"Hey, thanks. Nice to meet you. I've signed up for the Glee Club, not sure if I've got in yet. Should know by tomorrow, I'm friends with Kurt."

"Oh, I guess I'll see you in Glee Club too"

"You must be one of the cheer leaders Tina was telling me about"

"Yes, well I have to go know. Good luck" before I could say thanks she walk away, with her hands on her hips still. I watched her walk away as I was walking into the hallway. I bumped into to somebody, a guy, and dropped my bag. I look at him and started to apologize, before I could say sorry he picked up my bad and handed it to me. "You auditioned for Glee Club today, didn't you?" he asked

"Thanks, and yeah I did"

"You were pretty good, Berry sure didn't want you joining. She's the jealous type. I'm Puck" I thought I recognized him.

"Nice to meet you" I gave him a friendly smile "I'm so sorry but I'm late for class"

"I didn't catch your name" he called.

"Should of been listening in auditions" I said just before I entered the class room.


	2. You Make Me Glad I'm Not Alone

On the Friday I found out that I had got onto the cheerios, I wouldn't get my uniform until Monday. Me and Lydia found out we had go into the Glee Club. I think that Kurt made us wait until Friday just to wind Lydia up. The first Glee Club practise was the last lesson on Friday, Rachel took charge because Mr. Schuster couldn't make it.

"Lydia. Caitlin. We need to see you guys perform a duet, so on Monday be prepared to sing one. Outfits and everything." Rachel said

"Rachel, we don't need to. All we need to know is if they are good at duets" Finn said

"Don't worry Finn, we are good" I said and smiled at Lydia "Kurt told us that this might happen, so we came prepared. We have our outfits, music and dance moves all ready"

"Would you like us to perform it now?" Lydia asked, with a cocky smile on her face. Before Rachel could reply me and Lydia walked out of the choir room to go and get out outfits from our lockers. We were giggling of how we had made Rachel look a fool in there just now. Lydia's Gaga outfit was a white dress that had spikes sticking out at the bottom left hand side and she also had spikes on the right arm sleeve and a few in her hair. My gaga outfit was very similar to one she was to the Grammy's in 2010, instead of being white it was teal.

We walked onto the stage in the auditorium, Rachel was stood at the back with her arms folded and not looking very happy. Everybody else was loving out outfits. Then we began to sing

**_Lydia: _**_RedOne, Konvict. Gaga, oh-oh eh_

**_Me: _**_I've had a little bit to much, much. All of the people start to rush, start to rush by. How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man. Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone. What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? _

**_Lydia: _**_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

**_Me:_**_ Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

**_Lydia: _**_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

**_Both: _**_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance. Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

**_Lydia: _**_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh. How's I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright. Control you poison babe, roses have thorns they say. And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh. _What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_ _

**_Me: _**__I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright__

**_Lydia: _**_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

**_Me: _**_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mm_

**_Both: _**__Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance. Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance__

**_Lydia: _**_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog. Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw. And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a car. I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow yeah._

**_Me: _**_Shawty, I can see that you have got so much energy_

**_Lydia:_**_ The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round._

**_Me: _**_And there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

**_Lydia: _**_In the meantime let me stay and watch you break it down, and_

**_Me: _**_Dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mm_

**_Lydia: _**_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mm. Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

**_Both: _**_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance, dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

**_Lydia: _**_Woo! Let's go! Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic. Got my blueprint, it's symphonic. Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic. Got my blueprint, __electronic_

**_Me: _**__Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic. Got my blueprint, it's symphonic. Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic. Got my blueprint, ___electronic. Go! __Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_

**_Lydia: _**_I got it, just stay close enough to get it._

**_Me: _**_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it. Spend the lasto **(Lydia: I got it!) **In your pocko **(Lydia: I got it!)**_

_**Both: **Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mm_

**_Lydia: _**_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mm_

**_Me: _**_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mm_

**_Both: _**_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance, dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Everybody was clapping and cheering for us. We both looked at each other and just smiled at each other and laughed, then we bowed. We went out of the auditorium and got changed back into our ordinary clothes. Everybody went back into the choir room. "I think it's safe to say that they are _very_ good at duets" Mercedes began to say "I mean girls, that was amazing. Your outfits were brilliant"

"Thanks Mercedes" Lydia said, Mercedes just gave us a both a little nod. Before Rachel came back in Quinn and Brittany was talking to me about the Cheerios and how much they enjoyed the duet. And Lydia was talking to Artie and Kurt. Then Rachel had to ruin the moment and walked into the room, still looking moody with her arms folded.

"Yes, girls. That was good. I was hoping for an emotional Broadway song." Rachel said, but everybody just disagreed with her

"Rachel, are you kidding they were amazing up there, they've prepared that in what two nights which is like..." Finn tried to add the hours up in his head "not even 12 hours. You trying making a song like that into an equal duet and make it _that_ good and create outfits and dance moves. I doubt it's that easy"

Rachel just stood there, saying nothing. She obviously didn't like being proven wrong, I found that amusing but I didn't want to start laughing when the room was silent. Then the bell rang. I was ready for the weekend, this first week at school had been so busy. I was the last one to leave the choir room as I dropped some papers and I told Lydia and Kurt I'd meet them at the car. Just as I was walking out of the choir room somebody stood in my pathway and caused me to bump into them and drop my papers again. "Damn it!" I said while stomping my feet

"Sorry, my bad" It was Puck, was he stalking me? "I just had to see you again, I know your name now though. Caitlin huh? Pretty"

"Um, thanks?" I was confused, what else could I say "Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, I just wanted to see you again. I hear your on the Cheerios. So wanna get together? I am a footballer. Footballers and Cheerleaders go well together"

"Yeah, maybe in bad movies, but hey, I'll let you know" I said and walk away from him. I was laughing to myself. Luckily he couldn't see.

"Why were you so long?" Lydia asked me, but she saw the smile on my face "Who have you been talking to?"

"Ugh. Lydia, you know me to well." When I said that she started to laugh, and so did Kurt. "Anyway it was nobody, I just bumped into someone and dropped my papers again. I'm clumsy like that"

We got into Kurt's car and were going back to his and Lydia's home to organize a party for later tonight.


	3. In Silence We Hear

Kurt didn't even bother introducing me to his dad Burt, he just ran me and Lydia upstairs. We put on some music and planned the party. We decided it was going to be are Kurt's house, his dad was going out with Carol and would be stopping at Carol's place. And he would be fine with the party being here, just as long as the police didn't get involved. Kurt text Mercedes to let her know and we posted it on Facebook, so most people would know. Kurt knew that all the Glee Club would show, except Rachel, some of the football team and some Cheerios.

Burt was fine with letting us take some beer, wine and other alcohol drinks for the party but as long as half of the fridge was there by the time he got back on Saturday morning he'd be fine with it. I made a fruit punch which had fresh orange juice and vodka in it, I loved it personally. Lydia was making a play list for the music and Kurt, of course, was decorating. I nipped to the shop and got lots of plastic cups and lots of different snacks, how was I meant to know what people wanted to eat at a party. I started putting the snacks into some bowls I found in the kitchen I gave them to Kurt to put somewhere. There was twiglets, mini pretzels and some crisps.

"Kurt! How many beers should I take out?" I asked, but I don't think he heard me so I went and asked him again

"Well take about 20 cans out and about 15 bottles out. How many bottles of wine is there?"

"I think I saw 2 in the fridge and 3 in the basement when I went to see if you had any plastic cups."

"Take 2 out then. And I know we have a few bottles of vodka in this house so take 4 out and get the shot glasses out they are on the top shelf, right at the back."

* * *

><p>By 9:30pm the house was pretty full. The fruit punch was almost gone, and so were the snacks. People seemed to be enjoying themselves. I was with Lydia most of the time we were drinking everything, beer, wine, vodka, fruit punch, rum. I knew we'd be drunk by the end of the night. I knew that I was a happy drunk, I wasn't to sure about Lydia. Then Bon Jovi - Livin' On A Prayer came on and I had to dance, I kept begging Lydia to join but she wouldn't so i ended up dancing about on my own. I knew I was half way to being drunk 'cause I hated dancing on my own. Then I felt somebody grab my hand that was at my side. It was Puck<p>

"W-what are y-y-you doing h-h-here?" I asked while slurring my words.

"It's a party" He said, then continued saying "Caitlin, I like you. I mean _really_ like you"

"Puck I-I'm drunk" I said, while he was trying to dance with me to Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas

"Come on, lets go outside and talk" and he led me to the front of the house, I couldn't talk properly and I doubt I'd remember it in the morning.

Back inside, where the party was happening. Blink 182 - All The Small Things came on, instantly Lydia started dancing. She had a bottle of beer in her hand raising it up in the air. Then Finn walked up to her and started dancing with her. When the song had finished Lydia went out to the back garden to cool down, she wasn't totally drunk, but you could tell she was on her way to being. Finn followed her outside and sat next to her.

"Hey, you like Blink 182 then?" Finn asked Lydia

"Like? I don't think that quite covers it" Lydia replied

"Don't take this the wrong way but I imagined you to be into Top 40 music" Lydia just starred at him, wondering how could he think that.

"Who do you think made this play list for the party?"

"Seriously? It's awesome, I thought you got the play list from a website or something" Finn then started about Glee Club "So you were pretty awesome today, and on Wednesday. Sorry about Rachel-"

"Are you two and item or something?" Lydia asked and interrupted Finn in mid sentence.

"No, but we were last year. Why you ask?" Finn had a little grin on his face

"On Wednesday she was all over you. It was kind of funny" Lydia laughed to herself

* * *

><p>"What do y-y-you want to talk about Puck?" I asked<p>

"Us? Could it happen?"

"Listen I-I'm a l-little bit drunk, ask m-me when I-I am s-s-sober" I patted him on the shoulder and slowly walked back inside to the party. I almost fell climbing up the steps to the front door, luckily Puck steadied me and guided me up the rest of the stairs. "Thank y-you" I said. Kurt noticed me coming in through the front door with Puck holding me, I guess where he was standing it must of looked like something was going between us.

"Hey, Kurt, she's really drunk where she sleeping?" Puck asked Kurt when he spotted him

"I-I'm n-n-not that drunk, god!" I said

"Put her in either my room which has a sign on saying it is mine, or put her in Lydia's which is next door to the bathroom."

"Okay, come on Caitlin. Up some more stairs."

"Am I-I going to b-b-bed?" I asked as he guided me up the stairs

"Yes you are, your seriously drunk. You need to get sober so we can talk" Puck said and took me to Lydia's room and put me on the bed.

Finn and Lydia were just coming back inside and it was about 11:45pm most people were leaving now. There was only Finn, Puck, Santana, 2 other cheerios and 3 other footballers. Kurt was turning the music off and starting to tidy up.

"Kurt, leave that until morning" Lydia told him

"Lydia..." Fin started to say, very nervously

"What Finn?"

"Do you want to go on a date on Sunday?" He asked wearing his adorable smile, as if he was trying to beg her.

"Sure, text me the details tomorrow night" Finn looked so happy with himself.

As Finn, the cheerios and the other footballers left Kurt smiled at Lydia.

"What?" Lydia asked

"Nothing, got yourself a date eh?" Kurt was saying with a playful voice

"Kurt, shut it" Lydia said and started to laugh, and Kurt joined in. As they walked up the stairs Puck was just coming out of Lydia's room. "What the hell Puck?" Lydia asked straight away.

"I was putting Caitlin to bed, she was really drunk. She was like a little kid and made me sit with her until she fell asleep." Puck laughed a little "Kind of cute actually"

"Okay, now if you don't mind. Can you go now?" Lydia asked

"Yeah, sure. Bye Lydia, bye Kurt. Can you get Caitlin to ring me Saturday or Sunday, thanks" As soon as Puck said that he went and Lydia heard his car pull out of the Hummel driveway.


	4. The Tires Upon The Road

I woke up at 8:30am, I had a massive hangover. I didn't realise where I was until I sat up and saw Lydia next to me. I got out of bed and I realized I was only wearing my pants and a shirt, that I knew for a fact wasn't mine or Kurt's, I was confused. My head didn't want to be confused, it hurt to much. I went into the bathroom and got a glass of water and took a paracetamol. Just as I was walking out of the bathroom I ran into Kurt.

"Sleep well?" He asked me.

"I don't have a clue, all I know is that I have a hangover." I replied quietly.

"Had a bit to much to drink last night then?" Before I could answer he asked me another question "Who's shirt is that?"

"Actually I have no idea, I woke up with this on. My clothes are in a pile on the floor. So I have no clue."

"Oh, and by the way Puck wants you to ring him" Kurt said just before shutting the bathroom door. I had no idea what Puck wanted to talk about. Heavens knows what I did last night. When Lydia finally woke up at 9:45am I told her about the shirt I had on when I woke up, and I asked her if I should ring Puck. "What harm can it do, it's just a phone call?" Lydia said.

"Fine" I picked up my phone and dialed Puck's number. _*ring ring* *ring ring*_

"What?" Somebody said down the phone, they sounded grumpy.

"Hello, is this Puck? It's Caitlin"

"Oh, hi" He sounded much happier now "Yeah, this is Puck"

"You wanted _me_ to ring _you_?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, it would be better to say this to you face to face."

"Fine, I'll text you when I'm ready. See ya" I hung up before he could even say bye to me.

* * *

><p>I got Kurt to drive me home at 11am. I got a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and then I had to find something to wear. It was quite warm today so I pulled out my baby blue knee length dress. I would wear an elbow length cardigan and some black pumps. My hair would be slightly curled, with a small blue bow in it. I text Puck at 11:55am saying: <em>Hey, I'm ready. Where do you want to meet?<em>

It took him about 5 minutes to reply and he said: _I'll pick you up at 12:15. You at your house or Kurt's?_

I text back straight away saying: _At mine, see you in 15 :)_

I went downstairs and grabbed my black bag which had blue and white spots on. "Going anywhere special?" My dad said when he saw me in my dress

"Not really, just going out. Plus it's warm out" I replied

My brother started laughing, he stopped when I smacked the back of his head. "I bet you any money dad she's going to see her boyfriend"

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend. So you can go get f-" I started to say to Dominic

"Hey, don't swear at you brother!" My dad shouted.

"Sorry dad" I said and sat next to him while waiting for Puck. Then suddenly the doorbell rang _*ding dong* _my brother jumped up from the sofa and ran to the door. I wasn't even going to bother trying to get the door before him. I just got up and walked to the door.

"Hey, I'm Dominic. Caitlin's younger brother. Now who are you?" Dominic asked Puck

"My name Is Puck. I'm here to see you sister." Puck said back to Dominic

"So you her boyfr-" Just before he could finish his sentence I interrupted

"Dominic!" I shouted "For the last time, he isn't my boyfriend! We are _just_ friends" Dominic rolled his eyes and walked back towards to room. As I walked out of the house and walked toward Puck's car I said "I'm sorry about Dom, he a little shit when he sticks his nose into my business"

"Don't worry about it, I have a little sister who it 8. That's even worse." Puck started to laugh and I joined him with him "Anyway, enough about siblings. You look very nice today, did you dress up just for me?" He gave me a playful wink.

"Thank-you and no I didn't dress up for you" I started to giggle "Where are we going? And what did you want to say to me?"

"Well do you want to go and get some dinner? 'Cause I'm starving" As soon as he said that his stomach rumbled and that made me laugh again.

"Why not, eh?" I said and Puck started to drive out of my street. He put the radio on, and Teenage Dream - Katy Perry came on. He turned the volume up. And started tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the music. We arrived at the local restaurant of Lima, Ohio which was called _Breadsticks. _We sat down in a booth. It wasn't very busy only a few other people were here. The waitress came to our table and welcomed us "What would you like to drink today?"

"I'll have a coke please" I said and continued to look at the menu.

"I'll have a coke too" Puck did the same and carried on looking at the menu. As we wait for our drinks we was trying to find something to eat. The waitress came back and asked what we would like to eat "I'll have hamburger and chips" Puck said

"I think I'll have the chicken salad and onion rings" I said. And she took our menu's and we sat and talked while we waited for our food.

* * *

><p>Lydia was in her room and her phone was ringing, she saw the caller ID an noticed it was Finn. She decided to answer the phone. "Hello"<p>

"Lydia? Hi, it's Finn"

"I know, I do have caller ID" Lydia laughed down the phone.

"Oh, right, yeah. Anyway do you fancy going out tonight?" Finn asked

"Depends where to" Lydia replied

"I was think maybe we could go to the cinema's. You get to choose the film."

"Okay, I'll look online and let you know in an hour or so, bye Finn"

"Bye Lydia" When Finn had gone, Lydia went onto her laptop and looked to see what films were on at the cinema. Even though she didn't feel like going to the cinema tonight, she wanted to go 'cause she wanted to see him again. She'd not even known him a week and she _liked_ him.


	5. I Turned To You

Lydia was getting ready for her trip to the cinema with Finn. She had decided to go see _Paul_, Lydia was wearing black skinny jeans, a red top with white stripes and red baseball boots. Lydia tied her hair back into a high pony tail, and her make-up was very simple just black eye-liner and black mascara. Kurt then knocked on Lydia's door and walked in, "Where are you going dressed like that?" he asked as he sat down on her bed.

"I'm going to the cinema, with Finn. And I haven't dressed up, this my casual wear" Lydia told Kurt

"Okay. My dad just wondered what you was doing tonight 'cause I have plans. And my dad didn't want you being on your own." Kurt continued talking, and the asked Lydia "What time is Finn picking you up for your date?"

"Firstly, it isn't a date, well I don't see it as a date. Plus, I don't know much about him."

"Am sure Finn see's it as a date" Kurt laughed, and Lydia just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "C'mon Lydia, it is obvious he likes you. And you-"

Lydia interrupted Kurt, before he could say anymore. "I think he is cute, the way he smiles" Lydia started to blush. "Happy now?"

"Lydia, your blushing" Kurt giggled. "I used to think that about him, but know I see him as my brother"

"You, used to have a crush on Finn?" Lydia was very confused, Kurt just nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I do _like _Finn, he has the cutest smile I've ever seen. The only way I'll class this as a date is if we kiss."

"Knowing Finn he probably will try to get a kiss by the end of the night" Kurt started to laugh, but Lydia just looked at him with a serious look on her face. That made Kurt stop laughing. "You never answered my question, what time is he picking you up?"

"The film starts at 6, so I'd probably say half 5"

* * *

><p>We started walking out of <em>Breadsticks<em> and headed back towards Puck's car. We had been in there for almost 3 hours. The funny thing is that it didn't feel that long. I guess the saying is true, time does fly when your having fun.

"Thanks for dinner" I said to Puck, he just smiled at me. It took us twice as long for me to get home, I guessed Puck was taking the long way. We had gotten to know a lot about each other today. I still had a headache from last night, but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself with Puck. As Puck pulled into my drive way I saw that my dad's car was gone, that meant he had taken Dominic somewhere.

"Again, thanks for dinner." I said.

"No problem." He smiled at me again as he said that. I opened the door and started to get out the car. "Wait" Puck said just as I was about to climb out.

"What now?" I asked.

"Actually, never mind" he said, and gave me a small smile.

"Okay, see you Monday" I said as I got out of his car. Luckily I had taken my key with me, so I knew I wasn't stuck outside. He waved to me and drove out of my street. I unlocked my front door, I walked up to my room. I saw that I had left my phone on my dresser. I picked it up and it said I had 4 missed calls and 2 new messages. I had 2 missed calls from Lydia, 1 from Kurt and 1 from Brittany. I knew the missed call from Kurt would actually be Lydia, she obviously had something important to tell me. I had no idea why Brittany would of rang me, I'd ring her back after I have read my new messages.

My first message was from Kurt saying: _Lydia needs to talk to you, answer your phone!_ I replied to message saying: _Sorry, I was out with Puck and forgot my phone. Tell her I shall ring her later._

The second message was from Quinn saying: _I need to talk to you ASAP. Come round as soon as you get this message. _I replied to Quinn saying: _I'm on my way, see you in 10._

I didn't know what Quinn was so urgent to talk to me about. I had a feeling it was something bad. Then I put my bad on my bed and got changed into some jeans and deep purple tank top. I kept my hair down, but took the little bow out, and kept my black pumps on. I also grabbed my dark blue cardigan. I started walking to Quinn's. She only lived two streets away, so I thought what was the point in waiting for my dad to get home to give me a lift.

As I was walking, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. Kurt had text me back saying: _Okay. She has literally just gone out. She's gone to the cinema with Finn ;) _I laughed at the text message, I loved how Kurt had put a winking face on the end. I replied saying: _LOL what did she want to talk to me about?_

I arrived at Quinn's house, I walked up to the door and knocked. Quinn's mum answered the door "Hello, are you here to see Quinn?" she asked me

"Yeah, is she in?"

"Yes, come in" She said and welcomed me into her home. The she shouted for Quinn "Quinnie! You have somebody here for you!" Then Quinn walked into the living room, and waved her hand for me to follow her. She took me up to her room and gestured for me to sit down. Quinn sat down on the edge of her bed while I sat on a chair which was at her desk.

"I need you to be honest with me." she spoke

"Of course, we're friends."

"I heard that you've been out with Puck today. Is anything going on between you two?"

"Well, not to be rude, but it has nothing to do with you. But no, nothing is going on. Why?" I wanted to know what was the big deal was about me and Puck going out for dinner.

"Well I'd watch out. Santana knows. Her and Puck are 'bedroom buddies' so I'd back off or Santana will want a fight with you or she'll start some stupid rumor about you."

"Okay, thanks for telling me" I could see that Quinn was a really nice girl. The Cheerios uniform made her a different person, she did have a reputation to keep up as the head cheer leader I guess. I knew I had a friend in Quinn


	6. And Asked You Why

Lydia was sat next to Finn in the cinema waiting for this movie to end. She wasn't interested in the movie at all. She loved hearing Finn's laugh. Lydia kept wishing that the movie would hurry up and end. She wanted to see Finn's smile, she could hardly see it with just the screen projecting light. Lydia only laughed when Finn laughed, but she didn't laugh very loud. It wasn't even a proper laugh.

When the movie was over Lydia got to see Finn's smile again. Finn go out of his seat and walked out of the row and waited for Lydia. They started walking down the stairs, Lydia was just a couple of steps behind him. When Finn got out into the hallway of the cinema he waited for Lydia and smiled at her, the smile that she loved. All Lydia could do was smile back. She thought the more she smiled, the more he would smile.

It was about 8:10pm when they reached Finn's car. Finn unlocked the car and he and Lydia got into the car. Finn kept the radio off. Lydia looked out of the window for the first five minutes of the journey. Then Finn spoke. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, I think that film is awesome. Seen it in UK when it first came out over there." Lydia replied

"Oh 'cause you didn't laugh much. You were just staring at the screen with a blank face." Finn was confused, but then again, Finn got confused fairly easy.

"Um, well - well I had seen the movie before, so I knew what was going to happen." That was a close one, Lydia thought. Finn didn't say anything after that. Lydia was at her Uncle's house - her new home - at 8:30pm. Finn got out of the car first and as soon as he shut his door Lydia opened her's. Finn waited for her to get out. He gave her a smile, but not his usual smile that Lydia loved. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and walked towards the house. Lydia didn't know if Kurt would be in, but the door was locked. So she rang the doorbell, Kurt came straight to door. "Hey, Finn! Hey, Lydia!" Kurt spoke as they walked through the door.

"Hey Kurt." Finn said back. Lydia knew that her Uncle Burt was staying at Carol's tonight. Just as she was thinking of that, Finn walked out the door.

"Where's he going?" Lydia asked Kurt. Kurt shrugged his shoulders. Then Finn walked back through the door with a rucksack in his hand. Lydia thought he must be staying the night, giving Carol and Burt some alone time. Lydia was so glad he wasn't going. Then a voice came from the direction of the living room. "KURT!" the voice shouted. Kurt went straight to the living room. Lydia followed Kurt, it was Mercedes and a boy. He had black hair, which was curled but it all swept back with hair gel, so you couldn't really tell it was naturally curled from a far distance.

"Mercedes, what is it now?" when Kurt asked this she just held up to empty glasses up to him. Lydia just giggled and Finn gave a soft laugh. Kurt went over to Mercedes and grabbed the two glasses an walked of into the Kitchen. While Kurt was getting drink, Lydia went to sit down on the sofa opposite the boy and Mercedes. Finn just went upstairs, Lydia guessed he was going to sort his things out. As Lydia sat down, the boy gave her a friendly smile and Lydia smiled back, she didn't want to seem rude.

"My name is Lydia, I'm Kurt's awesome English cousin." Mercedes and Lydia started to laugh, then the boy spoke back to Lydia.

"I'm Blaine, I moved next door to Mercedes yesterday. England eh? My Aunt went over there a couple of years ago, looks pretty cool."

"Honestly Blaine, it's cool when your a tourist but when you've lived there all your life. It's just boring." Lydia started to tell him, then Lydia had to ask. "Will you be coming to McKinley?"

"Yeah, won't be coming until next week. I used to go to a boarding school but my parents were struggling to pay for it. It was just a bit to expensive." Then Blaine started to laugh, and Kurt came walking in with the drinks.

* * *

><p>The weekend had now come and gone, today was the day I was getting my Cheerios uniform. Quinn had warned me about Santana, I did like Puck but I didn't want any trouble. Anyway I didn't see it working, or am I just saying that 'cause I don't want any fuss to happen at school. I don't know. Lydia and Kurt picked me up in Kurt's car again. On the way to school Lydia told me what had happened Saturday with Finn and I told her about Puck. I also told her about what Quinn had said to me. Kurt confirmed it for me. It was all true, anybody got close to Puck and Santana would start a public fight with you or start vicious rumors about you.<p>

I saw Puck at his locker, before he spotted me I went to see Coach Sylvester to get my Cheerios uniform. She told me how I was only aloud to have my hair up in a high pony with the ends curled. I got changed into my new uniform and put my other clothes into my bag an put that in my locker. Puck saw me at my locker and started to walk toward me I was hoping he'd turn off into a class room, but no, he was heading for me.

"Hey Caitlin, looking good in that uniform."

"Hi Puck, thanks." I didn't know what to say, should I tell him what Quinn told me? I didn't have a clue.

"There's a school dance next week. It's just basically N_ew School Year Dance _we have one every September. It's just to welcome students back. Fancy going with me?"

I looked at him and he had a grin on his face, I shut my locker. "Listen Puck, I know what Santana is like. Quinn told me Saturday afternoon. She already knows we went out for dinner. I don't want rumors going round about me, and i certainly don't want to start a fight with her."

"I'll have a word with her." Puck walked off before I could stop him or say anymore. I walked to my first lesson of the day. I had Spanish, which wasn't to bad as I had who was the teacher for Glee Club. When the lesson was over he stopped me to talk to me. "Hey, are you Caitlin? I heard you've joined New Directions."

"Yeah, that's me. I sang Adele." I told him

"I've heard a lot about you. Your friend, Lydia is it? I hear she has a good voice on her to"

"Yeah, it's Lydia. She's just moved from England. Kurt is her cousin."

"Ah. Well I appreciate you joining New Directions and being a Cheerio."

"No problem." I thanked him and gave him a friendly smile and he smiled back. Then I walked out of the class room and went to my locker. I checked my planner and I saw that I had Cheerios practice next. I spoke to Lydia, and she had English with Tina. I said bye and told her I'd see her at lunch. The Cheerios had two practice's a week, Monday and Friday morning's. New Directions had practice Tuesday's after lunch and Friday's before lunch.


	7. You're So Awake You Must Be Tired

On Tuesday Finn asked Lydia to the dance on Friday. I knew that Kurt was going with Mercedes only as friends though. They were best friends and have been since they were little kids. Lydia hadn't answered to Finn yet and he asked her first thing in the morning. And we were sat in Glee Club, so it was after lunch. I told Lydia about Puck asking me and she told me to go for it. In Glee Club we were sat next to each other and she whispered to me "Just forget about Santana. She goes for you you'll have me and Mercedes to sort her out" I giggled at little and stopped as soon as Mr Schuester looked in our direction. When Mr Schuester went back to talking about Sectionals I whispered back "Thanks, I know you'd help me if anything happened." I smiled at Lydia and then we went back to listening to Mr Schuester talking about the band Journey and Sectionals.

After Glee Club I went straight to my locker to get my books for English. Lydia was at her locker to getting her books for English too. Unfortunately we were in different classes. Lydia went with Kurt to English, they were in the same class. Then just as I was closing my locker Puck was standing there. "What do you want now Puck?" I asked him, annoyed.

"I've talked to Santana and she's got eyes for somebody else now. So she won't bother you" He started to say to me. "So will you just come to the dance with me?"

I looked at him "Puck-" I started to say and he started to smile "I'm late for class." The I walked of to English and I totally forgot I had it with Puck. I actually felt a little embarrassed. The worst part was that I was sat behind him. I was sat next to Finn too which made it even worse, Puck would turn around to him and talk so I knew I was doomed.

When the lesson was over I was relieved 'cause it was the end of school. I stayed behind to talk to the English teacher about the homework she had set. Puck obviously waited for me because as I got out of the class room he started walking next to me to my locker. I just ignored him and got my jacket and my bag out of my locker and started walking out of school. Puck was still walking beside me. I knew I was totally screwed because I had come to school in my own car today, so Kurt and Lydia would already be on their way home. Just before I reached my car Puck stood in front of me and said "Caitlin, come to the dance with me."

I looked at him with a faint smile "Why? We only met last week" I asked him

"Well I think your pretty hot and your a cheerleader. Like I've said before Jocks and Cheerleaders go well together"

I rolled my eyes. He kept looking at me so in the end I said "Fine, but if Santana starts anything then you and me will never happen" A huge smile came across his face and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked of to his car.

* * *

><p>The next day of school Lydia picked me up in her new car that her uncle had bought her. On the way to school we talked about Finn and Puck. "Yeah, I agreed to go to the dance with Puck" I told her, and she looked at me and smiled.<p>

"Good, don't let that bitch Santana get in your way of being happy." Lydia said and I just laughed. "Anyway I'm going with Finn" I smiled and was so happy for Lydia. I knew that the first time she met Finn she liked him. When we got to school we went straight to Kurt's little group under neath the tree. There was Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes and obviously Kurt. When we reached the group Kurt was talking about he'd been spending time with Blaine who would be starting on Monday. When the bell went we all went inside and I was talking to Artie about Sectionals and how Mr Schuester always talks about Journey. We said bye as we separated to go to our lockers.

Finn walked up to Lydia at her locker Lydia just looked at him and smiled. Then Finn said "You've got Math right?"

Lydia giggled slightly "Yeah, you know I do. We're in the same class" When Lydia said that he smiled at her the smile that she loved so much. Then Finn and Lydia walked to class together. Lydia sat behind Finn in Maths so he'd turn around to her every so often and smile at her and she'd just smile back at him a laugh softly.

After Math Lydia and I met up at our lockers. We both had the same class which was History. We had 15 minutes before class started so we just stayed at our lockers talking. "What's going on with you and Finn then?" I asked her. "I saw you two walking to class together earlier"

Lydia looked at me and laughed slightly. "There might be something happening." Lydia the started rum-merging around in her locker.

"So there is" I smiled. "Lydia that's just cute" Lydia nudged me and laughed with me. The bell went after we had got out books and closed our lockers. We walked to History together, still chuckling a bit. We sat down and luckily our teacher had sat us next to each other, I can honestly say that he had made a big mistake doing that.

* * *

><p>On Friday I got to miss out on Geography thanks to Cheerios practice. In practice we talked about routines for Sectionals and Coach Sylvester had won Nationals 6 times in a row and she wanted to make it 7. So the routine had to be good. We still needed to decide on a song to dance too. In the end Santana and Quinn agreed on dancing to Candy by Aggro Santos feat. Kimberly Wyatt. By the time they had decided practice was over. I knew I had Glee Club next. So I went straight to my locker and put my cheerio's bag in my locker and walked to Glee Club with Lydia, Finn and Kurt.<p>

In Glee Club I sat next to Lydia. And Lydia was sat next to Mercedes who was sat next to Kurt. In front of me was Puck and he was sat next to Quinn and Finn, who was in front on Lydia and Rachel sat next to him. And I could tell Lydia didn't particularly like that. Not many people actually liked Rachel. I knew that Santana didn't like her at all and Kurt didn't really like her. He just knew that the Glee Club needed her to win. After being in the choir room for 5 minutes Mr Schuester walked in "Hey guys, we need to start getting ready for Sectionals it's only in 5 weeks and we gotta be ready. We could win it this year."

Then Rachel spoke which annoyed everyone. "Mr Schue you never saw Caitlin and Lydia audition or do their duet. Maybe they should sing for you and you can see how they are."

Finn sighed "Rachel, we gave Mr Schue the feedback on what the entire Glee Club thought of them"

"Rachel I know your only trying to help but I don't really need to see them perform. You all told me what you thought of them" Lydia and I looked at each other. Was Rachel trying to get us out of Glee Club?

Lydia must of been annoyed with Rachel because in the end she sighed then said "Mr Schue if you want me and Caitlin will sing on Tuesday. We'll have something put together by then"

Mr Schuester seemed shocked that Lydia said that "Well okay then. We'll have you both perform on Tuesday. Will you being doing a duet?" Lydia nodded and Rachel crossed her arms and me and Lydia just smirked at each other. Before we knew it Glee Club was over, so we all went straight to lunch. At lunch I sat with Lydia, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike. I had know idea why Finn didn't join us, Lydia and him were practically a couple now.


	8. You Say When We're Apart

I had no idea why but school were holding the dance on Saturday. After school I went to Kurt and Lydia's house so we could plan what we were going to wear. Kurt said he'd wear a simple tux with a little kick to it. Lydia and I had no idea what we was going to wear. We couldn't think of any good ideas. Then after half an hour of think Kurt said "Why don't I take you two shopping? I can tell you what you look hot in and tell you what not to wear"

"Okay Kurt, but I don't care what you say I am not wearing pink!" Lydia said to Kurt

"I'm up for it, as long as its not a dark colour I'll be happy" I said with a smile. "We're going tomorrow, right?"

"We'll go at 10 tomorrow morning. And Lydia you will be getting up, I don't care you will be waking up early"

Lydia sighed "But Kurt, it'll be a Saturday. Saturday morning Kurt!" Kurt shook his head, I knew he wouldn't give in to her. I just giggled and nudged Lydia.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 8:45am on Saturday morning. I got into the shower straight away and was out at 9:05am. I looked through my wardrobe for something to wear, I noticed it was quite warm out so I went with some shorts and a purple tank top. After I had gotten dressed I got my hair dryer out and started blow drying my hair. I heard a banging on my door at 9:15am, so I turned my hair dryer off and went to the door. It was my brother. "What do <em>you <em>want?" I asked him

"Why are you dressed at this time? It's not even 10am" Dominic said yawning.

"I'm going shopping. If you've got a problem with me being organised then go tell dad" Then I remembered dad had gone to work at 7am this morning. "Oh wait, you cant at the minuter, because I'm in charge"

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do" Dominic whined at me.

"Well I can because dad left me in charge." I closed the door on him and went back to blow drying my hair. It was 9:35am when my hair was fully dry. I brushed through it quickly, my hair had gone wavy. I didn't mind my hair being naturally wavy. I kept my hair down and went downstairs to get some breakfast and to get my shoes. I had a bowl of cereal for my breakfast. When I had eaten my breakfast Dominic was in the living room watching TV. I walked into the room to get my purple pumps. "Dom, your going to Burt's while I go shopping with Kurt. I'm going over there at in 5 so go get dressed. Now."

Dominic looked at me. "Fine." He was moody, he didn't like getting up before 11am on Saturdays. So he would be moody with me probably all day with me. He came downstairs in some jeans and a polo top. I looked at him, he stared back at me. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied back. "Are you ready then?" I asked him, he just nodded. We got into my car and I drove to Burt's house. My dad and Burt were good friends now. Burt and my dad acted like they'd known each other for year when it had only been a few months. When I got to Burt's Dominic got out straight away and walked slowly up to the front door. I knocked and Kurt answered. "Hey Kurt, I know I'm early but I thought it was best to get him-" I pointed to Dominic "-up and dressed"

"No problem. Lydia only got up 20 minutes a go" Kurt laughed and invited us in. Burt would be home all day because there was a game on and I knew Dominic would watch it with him. I sat in Kurt's room while he showed me his tux for tonight. He was wearing a black bow tie and an average tux but he had silver beads on the back on the arm from his elbow to his wrist. Then he had silver square buttons on the front. O told him how great it looked and Kurt showed me every angle of his outfit. When Kurt took his outfit off Lydia was ready.

We set off at 10:15am and drove to Findlay. It was only 40 minutes away so we were there by 10:55am. The first shop we went to was the third one we passed. When we got into the shop Lydia and I looked through some of the dresses that were hung up. I found a beautiful floor length light green dress. Lydia also found a lovely floor length dress to but hers was navy. They both had different designs. Every dress in the shop was unique. I tried on my dress first. When I came out to show Kurt and Lydia they both said I looked stunning. "I would go with that color Caitlin, you look fab and everything. That color doesn't suit you."

"I suppose" I said as I looked in the mirror. Lydia got up and went into the changing rooms after I had got out of the light green dress. Lydia came out of the dressing room in the navy dress she had picked out. "Lydia you look amazing" I said.

Kurt nodded "Are you sure you want to go with navy though?" He asked. Lydia looked in the mirror and then looked back at Kurt and shrugged.

"Kurt if you think about it this is just some crummy dance. It's not a big one like prom. Prom is more important" Lydia said to Kurt. Kurt nodded.

"You still need to look good. Go for a dress that's a little puffy and just below your knee's it'd suit you" Then Kurt turned to me. "You too Cailtin, but I'd get one that is little puffier. Get that style but obviously different colors and patterns." Lydia got out of the navy dress and we looked for these dresses Kurt advised us to get. I found a lilac one with light blue crystals scattered around the top of the dress. I went to try it on and while I was trying my dress on Lydia found a dark red one with black lace on. We both showed Kurt and the same time and he approved of both. We were both relieved.

We bought the dresses and headed back to Lima. We were home for 2pm, Dominic wasn't at Burt'd when we got back so my dad must of stopped by and picked him up. I put my dress into my car and said bye to Lydia and Kurt, for now. "Come and hour before here so I can do your make-up. Please Caitlin..." Kurt gave me puppy dog eyes, so how could I resist? I just nodded and he hugged me tightly. I drove back to my house and did some of my homework.

* * *

><p>The dance started at 8pm so I started curling my hair at 6:30pm. I did it all in tight curls. I got into my dress and went downstairs and into the bathroom to grab my make-up bag for Kurt. I wore some black heels with my dress and I also had a small black shrug. Before I walked through the room I grabbed my small black handbag. My dad obviously noticed me. He called me over so he could look at me. "Where are you going dressed like that?"<p>

"Well there's a dance tonight at McKinley. Thats what all this-" I pointed to my hair and dress "-is all about"

My dad looked at me then turned his attention back to the TV. "Well you look beautiful Caitlin" I smiled and walked out the door to my car. I reached Kurt's house at 7:15pm. I had received a text from Puck while driving so as soon as I pulled into Kurt's driveway I got my phone out of my bag as I walked up to the door. I knocked while reading the text. Carol answered the door. "Hello Caitlin, Kurt doing you make-up too?" I grinned and nodded. Kurt must be doing Lydia's as well. I went straight up to Kurt's room. As I walked in Lydia was sat on the edge of Kurt's bed while he did her eye shadow. I sat at Kurt's desk and replied finally replied to Pucks text who asked where he was picking me up from. I replied saying _I'll be at Kurt's._

Kurt finished Lydia's make-up and I took her place and she went into her room to do her hair. Kurt applied pink lip gloss to my lips and some glittery light blue eye shadow. Kurt also put a little bit of mascara on too. When Kurt had done he handed me a mirror. "Wow Kurt. Thanks" I smiled at him and he shrugged with a smile on his face. Lydia came back into the room. Her dress had straps where as mine as didn't. Lydia had only put the ends of her hair into loose curls.


	9. You'll Close Your Eyes

After Kurt did his hair and got dressed for the dance he went to go pick Mercedes up. Me and Lydia wait for Finn and Puck. Finn had text Lydia saying that he was coming in the same car as Puck because his car had broke down. So while we were waiting for the boys we sat and talked about how things were going with them. "What's happened with the Santana buissness then?" Lydia asked as she flicked through the TV channel's.

I sighed. "Well, Puck says that she doesn't care because she has her eys on someone else. I think he's only said that so I don't end things with him."

"We all know what will happen if starts on you" Lydia looked at me and laughed. I began laughing with her.

"Lydia I can take care of myself-" before I could say anymore Lydia interuppted me.

"Listen Caitlin, your my friend, anybody starts anything to do with you. Then, well, they are going to get some serious shit. I know Mercedes will help out too." I just smiled and gave her a friendly hug. And then the doorbell rang. Lydia turned the TV off. We grabbed our things from upstairs and answered the door.

As Lydia locked the door I walked to the car with Finn and Puck. We got into Puck's mums car. He had to borrow his mums car as his truck could only at the most three people in it. Me and Lydia sat in the back. I was sat behind Finn and Lydia of course sat behind Puck. The boys had some radio station playing, on the way to the dance _The Script - Breakeven _came on. Me and Lydia we're sat singing along with it. Puck and Finn looked at each other as if we had gone crazy.

When the song had finished we had reached the school. Me, Lydia and Finn got out of the car while Puck went to find a place to park. While we waited I was texting Quinn, and Lydia and Finn were talking. "Lydia you look so awesome in your dress." Finn said.

Lydia smirked at Finn "Right, thanks. You look pretty cool in your suit too." When Lydia said that Finn straightened his tie. Lydia giggled.

As Puck walked up to us I put my phone back into my bag and tucked my hair behind my ear. Finn put his arm around Lydia's waist. Puck put his arm around my shoulders and me and Lydia smiled at each other and we both gave a little laugh. We all started walking towards the main entrance of the school.

Kurt, Mercedes and Artie met up with all four of us at a table right at the end of the hall. There was 7 chairs and a place for Artie to sit. I sat in between Kurt and Puck. Puck was sat next to Finn, who was of course sat next to Lydia and she was also sat next Mercedes. Artie was sat next to the empty chair and Mercedes. Kurt dragged Mercedes to the dance floor as soon as _Cee Lo Green - Forget You _came on. Kurt kept waving to Lydia for her to come join. In the end I got up and joined it and dragged Lydia with me. When the song had finished we all returned to our seats. Artie gone off somewhere, nobody was totally sure. Puck and Finn had gone to talk to rest of the football team about next weeks big game.

* * *

><p>After about two hours of the dance the night was closing to an end. The DJ started playing slower songs, eventually Finn asked Lydia to dance - I was still waiting for Puck to ask me. When Finn asked Lydia when <em>Maroon 5<em> - _She Will Be Loved _started playing. Just before Finn walked to the dance floor with Lydia he said something to Puck, I didn't quite catch it but Puck just nodded and said "I know dude, now shut it"

I watched all of the other people dancing. I watch Lydia and Finn dancing, they looked so cute together. Santana was dancing with one of the other Jock's, Quinn was dancing with some new kid, who had just joined the football team. Everything was going okay, then I saw Santana looking my way. _Uh-oh_ I though to myself. I didn't directly look at her, just out of the corner of my eye.

When the song had finished, Lydia and Finn came back to the table and Lydia looked at me with a huge smile on her face. When I looked at Puck he smiled at me and whispered in my ear "Would you like to dance?" I smiled at him and nodded. As we both got up _Sleepstar - I Was Wrong _started playing. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Santana was staring at us again. What was her problem? I didn't bother mentioning anything to Puck, we just continued dancing.

When the song had finished Puck gave me a kiss on the cheek and I blushed slightly. Thankfully nobody could see because of the low lighting. We both walked over to the table and just as I sat down Puck spoke. "Want to go? This sucks." Finn nodded and grabbed Lydia by the hand, while Puck put his arm around my waist. All for of us walked towards the parking lot.

On the way home I received a text from my dad saying _Dom is sleeping out tonight. Burt says you can sleep at his tonight. Keys under the doormat, won't be home from work until 5am. _I showed Lydia and she gave me a cheeky smile and Puck waited outside my house with Lydia and Finn while I grabbed my things. I took the house key with me, just to be on the safe side.

Puck drove us to Kurt's/Lydia's place. It was around half past nine. Lydia gave Finn a kiss and said goodnight. I gave Puck a kiss and said goodnight to him too. We walked into the house, we both took our heels off. Lydia poured drinks for me and her. Then all of a sudden we heard music playing it was coming from the backyard.


	10. This Is Beautiful

Me and Lydia looked at each other, _Pink - Raise Your Glass_ was playing. We started to walk towards the back yard. As we stood in the living room looking out the window. Outside dancing around was Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Brittany, the new kid (the one Quinn was dancing with) and some other guy with black hair. We went outside to join them. Lydia went straight over to Kurt. "Kurt what are you doing? I thought you were still at the dance."

Kurt stopped dancing "Well, we were then Mercedes got bored and I invited some of the Glee Club back here for a bit of a party" he started dancing with Mercedes again. Lydia just sighed and just started dancing with me.

After a couple of songs Lydia went of to get some drinks for everyone, I went over to Kurt and Mercedes. "Who is that black haired dude? The one talking to Mike, Tina and Brittany." I asked.

"His name is Blaine-" Mercedes began to say.

"He is at starting McKinley on Monday. He lives next to Mercedes and only moved to Lima a couple of weeks ago." Kurt said.

Mercedes laughed. "Oh my gosh Kurt! You almost know him better than I do. And I see him more than you do." I giggled slightly.

Blaine walked towards us, he must of had enough talking to Brittany. I mean talking to her was tiring. I could see that Kurt obviously liked him. I thought it was rather sweet. But I don't think anybody knew if Blaine was straight or gay. I'm sure Kurt will know by the end of Monday. Kurt just needs time to try and figure him out.

When Lydia came back she had 4 bottle of Smirnoff Ice and 2 bottles of Coca Cola. She also had some plastic cups with her. Everybody had a few drinks, by eleven almost everyone had gone and we have moved inside. There was just Mercedes and Blaine left. The music was on low and we was all just talking. I had no idea why, but we were all still in our outfits from the dance. We all heard a knock at the door. Lydia was the first one to get up, so we all let her answer it. We all carried on our conversations while Lydia headed for the front door.

When Lydia had just got out of the living room, the person at the door knocked again. Lydia sighed. She opened the door and before realising who it was she just said "What?"

"Um, hey. My mom is forcing me to sleep here." Finn replied.

"Oh, hey Finn. Yeah come on in" Finn walked through the door. "Mercedes and Blaine are still here. They are going soon, I think"

"Oh right." Finn said as he put his bag at the bottom of the stairs. Lydia and Finn had a quick kiss just before they entered the living room.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Blaine got a taxi home around half eleven. Kurt left the mess in the room until morning. Kurt and Lydia had had a en suite put in between their room. While Finn and Lydia were saying goodnight to each other I was getting Kurt to help me out of my dress. "Thanks Kurt, I'm so happy to be out of that thing" I laughed.<p>

"No problem Caitlin. That's one reason why I'm happy being a boy." We both laughed together. I got changed into my pyjama's when I was finally out of my dress. Kurt had already helped Lydia out of her dress and she was already in her pyjamas. Finn was using the guest room so I had to share Lydia's bed with her. I hung up my dress on the back of Lydia's door, and then I heard my phone beep. The message was from Puck it said _Hey babe :) You awake? _I smiled at the text message.

So I replied back to him _Hey, yeah I'm awake. Why? x _It took a while before he replied back. I wasn't really bothered, I was actually quite tired so I didn't really have much energy to care. When he replied he wrote back saying _I just wondered, night babe. Talk tomorrow xxx_. I smiled at the last text, then as I put my phone back into my bag Lydia walked into the room. She smiled at me. What had she been up to? I'd get her to fess up in the morning. I really had no energy left. All I wanted to was sleep. Lydia turned of the lights and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and I grabbed my phone out of my bag and looked at the time. It was 8:47am. <em>Ugh. Why am I awake at this time? It's Saturday<em> I thought to myself. I look over at Lydia who was fast asleep, snoring quietly. I was awake now, so I got out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown. I slipped into it and brushed my hair. I hated my hair being messy. My hair was still in curls, just not as tight. I walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen.

I grabbed a bowl out of one of the cupboards and put some Cornflakes into it. I got the milk out of the fridge and poured it over my cereal. Then I got a mug and made myself a coffee. I took my coffee and cereal into the living room, I sat eating my cereal while watching one of the music channels. Then when I'd just finished eating I heard somebody else coming down the stairs. They didn't come into the living room, they must have gone into the kitchen. I took a sip from my coffee. Then Finn entered the room.

"Hey Finn, did you know Lydia was smiling when she came back from saying goodnight from you?" I asked him.

"Oh hey Caitlin. Um, I dunno. Why you telling me?" Finn replied eating a slice of toast.

"Oh no reason, just thought you'd like to know." I told him. "So what made her smile so much?"

He looked at me and laughed slightly. "I think your best of asking her." I nodded and handed him the remote. I got bored of watching music channels. I grabbed my bowl and mug and took them to the kitchen sink and went back upstairs. When I looked at phone to see what time it was I saw that it was 10:05am. I took the clothes out of my bag what I was wearing today. I got dressed in the en suite and brushed my hair properly and brushed my teeth.

As I walked back into Lydia's room she had just woke up. Yawning she said "Wha-What time is it?"

I looked at my phone again. "Um, it's just after twenty five past ten." Lydia nodded and got out of bed. She went straight to her laptop. "So" I said "What were you smiling at last night?"

Lydia turned around and smiled at me. "I'll tell you later" I nodded.

"I gotta go home, need to pick the brat up from his mates house. Finn said he'd give me a lift." Lydia nodded and smiled. "Say bye to Kurt from me. Talk to you later" I laughed and walked out of Lydia's room with my bag and dress in my arms.


	11. Unmistakable

As soon as I got home with Dominic we both found dad asleep on the couch. I looked at Dominic. "What?" He said.

"Go to your room, I don't want you waking dad" As Dominic started walking towards the stairs I said "And be quiet" Dominic just nodded. I went up to my room too. I thought it was best to leave my dad asleep, I didn't know how long he'd been asleep and what time he'd be at work tomorrow. While in my room I unpacked my bag from last night and I hung my dress up in my wardrobe. Then I sat at my desk and brushed through my hair properly and curled the ends of my hair. I also clipped some my hair back with a daisy flower clip. I changed into a cream cotton t-shirt and a light blue pair of skinny jeans, I slipped on my white pumps too.

I started up my laptop and hoped that Lydia would be on Skype, Twitter or Facebook. I need to ask her what she was smiling at. I signed into all three accounts. Luckily she was on Skype, so I rang her straight away. We went onto video call and we both said 'Hi' and smiled at each other. "Lydia, spill. What happened with you and Finn last night?" I asked as soon as it went silent.

Lydia giggled "Well-" she began.

"C'mon Lydia, please" I grinned at her.

Lydia smiled "Well, we sort of had a talk then we said 'I love you' then we kissed" Lydia started to giggle again.

"Really? Well you must of had one long talk then"

"Actually the kiss was longer than the talk" Lydia burst out laughing, I joined in. I felt so happy for her. I couldn't possibly see what could split them up, to me it seemed like they were made for each other. "Burt wants me, I think dinner is ready. See you Monday"

"Bye" I said just before Lydia turned her Skype off.

* * *

><p>Sunday I spent most of the day in bed. I got out of bed around half past two. Then for the rest of the day I sat on the couch in my pyjamas watching TV. I went back to bed at 11:45pm.<p>

Monday morning I woke up and looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table it said _3:02am _"What the hell?" I said to myself. I got out of my bed and opened my window slightly. It was a warm night for autumn. It took me almost forty-five minutes to get back to sleep. Then I woke up again when my alarm went off at _7:20am_ I dragged myself out of bed and to my wardrobe. I looked outside and the sun was shinning and it was only early. I grabbed my cheerios outfit and put it on. I took a pair of white ankle socks out of my draw and put them on. Next thing I had to find were my white plimsolls, they were the only shoes Coach Sylvester would let the Cheerios wear.

By the time I had found them it was _7:45am_, I sat at my desk and turned on my curlers. While waiting for them to heat up I went to brush my teeth. When I came back from the bathroom, they had warmed up. I brushed through my hair and began putting the ends into almost tight curls. Just to loosen the curls a little I brushed through them lightly. Then I used to some hairspray, so that they would remain in place. Then I tied my hair up in a high ponytail.

I noticed I needed my mascara and some eye liner. I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed my make-up bag, and quickly took out the mascara. I applied it so that my eye lashes made my eyes stand out a little and applied very little eye liner. _Lip gloss? _I thought to myself, in the end I decided to add some pink lip gloss. I looked at myself in my mirror, and nodded.

My phone started beeping, I had got a text message from Puck _Hey babe, want a lift to school? x _I replied back saying _Yeah, sure. Time you coming? x_. While waiting for a reply I got Dominic up and ready for school. I also made myself and him breakfast. After breakfast I quickly packed my small red bag. I only went with red so that it would go with my Cheerio uniform.

Puck had text me back _I'll come about 8:20 x_

"Dominic, turn off the TV and pack your school bag!" I shouted from the kitchen. Then Dominic cam straight into the kitchen with his bag and started packing it. I text Puck back saying _That's fine, we have to drop Dom off at school though. My dad is still at work x _I looked at the time and it was _8:05am_. "Dominic wash the pots" I told him. He sighed and mumbled something, I didn't quite catch what he said.

Just as I put our school bags on the kitchen table and helped Dominic dry up, there was a knock at the door. I was putting the pots away so I motioned for Dominic to answer the door. I knew it'd be Puck. As Dominic opened the door Puck said "Hey Dominic, where's your sister?"

"She's putting the pots away, why? What do you want?" Dominic replied back to Puck.

Before Puck could say anything back to Dominic I shouted at him "Dominic, shut your mouth! Now go make sure you've got everything you need." Dominic went upstairs and then I went to the door "You do know you can come in?" I said to Puck. And then he stepped into the house. I closed the door and as I turned around Puck kissed me straight on the lips. I melted into the kiss with him.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I broke off the kiss. I didn't want Dominic knowing about me and Puck just yet, he'd tell my dad and then my dad would want to me him. Then he'd want to have 'words' with me. I wasn't ready for that just yet. When Dominic walked into the kitchen I grabbed my bag and said to him "Got everything?" Dominic just nodded. We all walked out of the house and to Puck's car.

* * *

><p>Lydia had gotten a lift to school with Mercedes who was also taking Blaine and Kurt. When they had got to school, Kurt took Blaine to the office straight away. Lydia went to her locker, while Mercedes went to see a teacher about some homework she wasn't sure about. Finn was also at his locker and he was down the hall from Lydia. Then Lydia walked outside to meet up with Artie, Tina, Mike and the rest of the little group. Finn was still at his locker, looking at which books he needed for his first lesson.<p>

"Hey Finn" A familiar voice said behind his locker door. Finn closed the locker and saw that it was Sanatana.

"Oh, hey Santana. Can I help you?" Finn asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to _Breadstix _tonight?" Santana said while wearing a smirk on her face.

"Well, um, I'm dating Lydia-" Santana stopped him right there.

"Listen Finn, it'll just be a friend date. C'mon Finn, she'll never know anyway." Santana looked Finn. And he just nodded. "8 o'clock table for two?" Finn nodded again and watched Santana walk away.

* * *

><p>As I reached school with Puck, he walked me straight to my locker. "Will you be at the game on Saturday?" Puck asked me.<p>

I nodded "Of course I will. Anyway, I've gotta cheer for the football team anyway. I'm a Cheerio, aren't I."

"Oh yeah." Puck started to laugh slightly. "It's our first match, hopefully we'll win as we have a new coach. Our old one sucked." I giggled and Puck smiled at me. I opened my locker to put my bag inside it and grab my book I'd need for this morning. Then there was an announcement _Coach Sylvester would like to have an emergency practise with the Cheerios during first and second lesson'_ I looked a Puck "Sorry, I won't bee seeing you all morning, I guess." I said to him. He shrugged and gave me a kiss and walked to his locker. I put my book away and started walking towards to sports hall. I saw Quinn and we started talking while waiting for Coach Sylvester.


	12. I Wrote My Name Down On Your Arm

All Coach Sylvester wanted to see all the Cheerios about was the game on Saturday. She only selected a few of the Cheerios to cheer for the football team. Miss Sylvester chose Quinn, Brittany, Santana, me and a four other girls that I hadn't gotten to know yet. While we practised the cheer and the short dance routine all the other Cheerios went back to class. The eight of us never got a break, we had to keep practising until Miss Sylvester was happy with it or it was time for us to go to dinner. "If you girls don't get this by Friday, you'll be a shame to your school and to yourself" Sue almost yelled at all of us. Then the bell for dinner went. We all walked out of the hall and went straight into the busy hallway.

As I walked out of the hall I saw Puck at his locker. I started walking towards him, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw me, a smile grew across his face. "Hey, so I'm all yours now. Miss Sylvester doesn't need us any more." I said to him, smiling.

Puck grabbed my hand and we walked towards my locker. He had his bag hanging on one of his shoulders, I grabbed my lunch out of my locker. Then we walked outside, hand in hand, smiling at each other. We sat under a tree, so we were in the shade. It was still really warm for an autumn day. Puck leaned against the tree and I rested my head on his shoulder while slowly eating my lunch.

* * *

><p>Lydia went into the dinner hall with Mercedes and Tina. Kurt was already say down with Finn, Brittany and Mike. The girls walked over to the table, Lydia sat in between Kurt and Finn. Lydia looked at Finn and smiled and started munching on her sandwich. Finn gave a small smile back. Lydia then looked at Kurt, "Where's Caitlin and Puck? Wasn't Puck in your class a minute ago?" Lydia asked, confused.<p>

Kurt shrugged "I'm not sure, I saw him go to his locker. Then I came straight in here"

"I-I-I I think I saw them h-h-heading outside, they w-were holding hands" Tina spoke, she hardly ever spoke. Tina had a stutter and she was shy as well.

Lydia nodded "I just wanted to say hi to Caitlin, not seen her or spoke to her since Saturday"

Kurt saw Blaine enter the dinner hall and went straight over to him. Lydia and Mercedes exchanged a look at each other. Kurt brought Blaine over to the table. Mercedes moved so she was know next to Lydia. Blaine took Mercedes's old spot and Kurt took the chair next to him. Brittany got up and headed towards some of the other Cheerios, then Mike and Tina got up as soon as they had both finished their dinners.

Finn was nibbling on a cookie and Lydia was just finishing her drink. Mercedes had gone with Artie to see if they could find Mike and Tina, she got bored as Kurt was only talking to Blaine. And Lydia and Finn were talking quietly about Saturdays game and other things, so she felt a little left out. Lydia looked at Finn "Ready to go?" She asked. Finn just nodded, they both got up out of their seats and headed outside. Kurt and Blaine continued talking as they walked towards Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike.

* * *

><p>Puck and I were still sat under the tree, we were now cuddling. I couldn't help thinking, wondering who Santana had her eyes on instead of Puck. Then Puck spoke "Lydia and Finn are walking this way"<p>

I looked up. "I see" We stopped hugging. Lydia and Finn sat opposite us and I started talking with Lydia. While Puck and Finn talked.

"Puck, can you help me with something?" Finn asked.

"Sure, dude. What's wrong?" Puck replied.

"Well, I Santana kind of wants me to go to _Breadstix _with her tonight-" Finn started.

"And" Puck said, urging for Finn to continue.

"And, I love Lydia. Santana said it was just a 'work' date" Finn said. Puck didn't know what to say, so he just shrugged his shoulders. Lydia and I were to deep into our conversation to hear what Puck and Finn were on about.

* * *

><p>Finn was sat in <em>Breadstix <em>with Santana. Lydia had no idea what was going on. _What will Lydia do when she finds out? _Finn thought to himself.

The waitress came over. "What can I get you two to drink?" she asked politely.

"I'll have a lemonade and my friend here will have a coke" Santana said.

"I'll just go get you your drinks" The waitress said. Less than five minutes late she was back with the drink for Finn and Santana. "And what will you be having to eat?"

Santana looked and the menu, then Finn said "I'll have a hamburger and fries." The waitress nodded as she wrote down the order.

"And I'll have a pasta salad" Santana said as she handed the menu to the waitress.

After the waitress had left Finn looked at Santana "So, why did you want to come her with me?" he asked.

"Well Finn, Puckerman has the new cheerleader at the minute and refuses to cheat on her. And I've always liked you" Santana replied.

"Santana I'm with Lydia, I love h-"

"Finn, you've known her a few weeks, get over yourself." Santana took a sip from her drink. "Finn all we are gonna do is have a light make out session. Lydia won't _ever _find out and it'll be a one time thing. It's just making out. The worst thing that can happen is getting mono."

Finn took a sip from his drink and nodded slowly. A smirk began to grow on Santana's face as Finn said yes to the make out session.


	13. You Set Off Avalanches In My Heart

I woke up Tuesday from Lydia saying '_Mr Schue told me that we won't be doing our duet for him today. He has to talk to the club about something :)x_' I replied back saying _'Okay, see you at school :)x' _After that I got up and out of bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was _7:35am _I was a little bit late waking up. That meant I didn't have time for a shower this morning. I wasn't desperate for one, I could just get one after school. After I had done my make-up and gotten changed into my Cheerio uniform, I did my hair.

When I'd done my hair I went downstairs and I saw my dad sat on the sofa with Dominic. "You taking him to school?" I asked my dad while grabbing my Cheerio jacket.

My dad looked up at me. "I guess" He looked me up and down. "Since when were you a Cheerleader?" he asked noticing my uniform.

I sighed "Since last week, and as you don't do the laundry you wouldn't of seen my uniform." I slipped into my jacket and grabbed my Cheerio shoulder bag.

"Oh right." My dad just turned his attention back to the TV while Dominic was packing his bag, slowly.

When I walked into the kitchen my phone went off, the message was from Puck _'Want a lift again babe? x' _I smiled at message, I then replied back saying _'Why not :) 8.30?x' _I made my lunch while waiting for a text back off Puck. I had a Chicken Salad Sandwich and a packet of Prawn Cocktail crisps, then a bottle of water to drink. As I looked at the clock it was _8:10am_. Suddenly I heard my phone go again, Puck had replied saying _'Sure x'_

* * *

><p>Finn was at his locker and he checked his phone and saw he had a new message. It was from Santana <em>'So last night was fun ;)' <em>Finn looked up and across the hall. Santana was at her locker smiling at Finn. Then Finn saw Lydia walking his way and deleted the text from Santana, he didn't want Lydia finding out .

"Hey Finn" Lydia said while smiling.

Finn smiled at Lydia "Hey" he pulled her into a hug and rested his head on hers.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it I was sat in Glee Club. The day had gone pretty fast so far. I only had one lesson left after Glee. While waiting for Mr Schuester Puck left his seat next to me to talk to Finn, I had no idea what it was about. Then Kurt came into the choir room with Blaine. Kurt sat down next to Mercedes and Blaine sat next to Kurt. Me and Lydia were sat next to each other and talking about random memories of when we both lived in England.<p>

"Okay everyone, take your seat." Mr Schuester said as he entered the choir room. Puck took his place back next to me and Finn took his seat next to Lydia. "So who wants to work on a project for the next few weeks?" Mr Schuester asked us.

"Can I just ask what is this _project _going to be about?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it's a duet project" Mr Schuester replied back to Rachel.

"Can we choose who we sing with or will you be pairing us off?" Quinn asked.

"I want this performance to be believable, as if you were performing at sectionals." Mr Schuester said.

The Rachel butted in again. "Personally I think you should pair us off, then we'd get practise if anyone wanted to go into the professional business." Rachel said. "And on Broadway, you don't get to choose who you sing with" Mr Schuester just nodded at Rachel.

Then Kurt raised his hand and Mr Schuester nodded at him. "Mr Schue, we have a new member joining us today."

Mr Schuester stood up from his stool at the front "That's brilliant Kurt." Kurt nodded and stood up with Blaine.

"New Directions meet Blaine Anderson. Blaine meet New Directions." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Welcome New Directions Blaine" Mr Schuester said, both Kurt and Blaine sat down again. "I'll write down everyone's name and that is how you'll decide who you sing with" Mr Schuester started writing down names.

After a few minutes Mr Schuester was done writing all our names down. "Okay, who's up first?"

Finn got out of his seat and picked a piece of paper out of the hat, he opened it up and read the name out loud "Santana"

Next to choose a name out the hat was Kurt. He opened up the paper and smiled. "Blaine" He said.

Rachel was up next and as she unfolded the piece of paper she rolled her eyes slightly. Then read the name out loud "Mercedes"

Puck got up next and chose a piece of paper, he looked at me just before he opened the paper. As he opened it he looked down and read out the name "Quinn"

Brittany looked in the hat. She chose a piece of paper. "Mr Schue, this paper says my name. Am I doing a duet with myself?"

Mr Schuester looked up from his notes. "Just choose another name out of the hat Brittany."

Brittany did so and read out the name "Artie" When Brittany sat down Mr Schuester only put four pieces of paper back into the hat.

I got up next. There was only Tina, Mike or Lydia left. I picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it. I read the name out loud "Lydia" I said smiling.

Lydia smiled and started saying _whoop whoop, _I just laughed as I sat back down. "Okay so that leaves Tina and Mike" Mr Schuester said. "You have to be ready by next week. I'll choose the performance order at random, so you got to be ready" After that the bell went, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the choir room with Puck.

* * *

><p>During break, I sat on the field with Puck. We sat next to each other, and I had my leaned against his shoulder again. "It's a shame we're not duet partners" Puck said with a sigh.<p>

"Oh well you get to sing with Quinn, she's ten times better than me." I said.

"I just really wanted to sing with you" Puck pulled me closer.

I sighed "Yeah, so do I" Then I lifted my head off his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. Then I saw Lydia, Finn, Mercedes and Kurt walking towards up. I sat up a bit. Puck still had his arm around my waist. "Hey guys" I smiled and gave them all a little wave.

"Hey" Lydia said and sat down, Finn sat down next to her.

"Kurt where is Blaine?" I asked, Kurt hadn't left Blaine alone at school since he began school at McKinley.

"He went to the office about something, he wanted to go on his own." Kurt replied. I nodded.

Before we all knew it break was over, it was time for the last lesson of the day, Science. I had Science with Quinn, Artie and Kurt. So I was fine in Science lessons. We got paired off to do an experiment and I got to be with Artie. I was happy to be with Artie as we were good friends and he was really good at science, so I knew he could help me.

* * *

><p>Puck gave me a lift home. "What song do you think you'll sing with Quinn then?" I asked.<p>

Puck shrugged. "Not sure, why?"

"Just wondered if you had any idea." I said and gave him a smile.

"What about you? Got any ideas about what you'll sing with Lydia?" He asked.

"I haven't thought of anything yet. I'm sure we'll think of something." I replied.

When we'd reached my house. I gave Puck a kiss and said bye to him. I went straight inside. As soon as I saw the living room empty I knew that neither my dad or Dominic was in. I curled up on the sofa watching some random TV channel, I fell asleep almost straight away.


	14. I Never Could Have Seen

When I woke up, I realized I had a blanket covering me. Also somebody had taken my shoes off. Then I noticed that the room was in darkness, I wondered what time it was. I found my phone next to my head, I looked at the time it was _3:42am _I sighed. As I got up I used my phone light to see where I was walking, I got into the kitchen and found the light. As the light came on, it blinded me for a few seconds.

I searched the fridge and cupboards for something to eat. Eventually I decided to have some toast to snack on. All I put on the toast was strawberry jam. After I'd eaten all the toast I went into my room and got out of my Cheerio uniform. While looking for some pyjamas to where I came across a shirt. It was the shirt I woke up in the morning after Kurt's back to school party. I still had no idea who's it was. In the end I decided to slip the shirt on, as long as my dad didn't see me in it I was fine.

Quietly I sneaked into Dominic's room to grab his dirty washing, I also had mine. I went downstairs to the basement and put some washing on. I needed my Cheerio uniform for the morning. It should be ready for the morning, just as long as I put it in the tumble dryer later. After coming back upstairs from the basement I sat back on the sofa, I got up after five minutes and closed the door to the stairs and switched the room light on. I grabbed the TV remote and scanned the channels for something to watch. In the end I decided to watch Family Guy. While watching TV I took a smell of the shirt. I had never washed it as I had forgotten about it until now. It still smelt the same, but it smelt familiar.

By _5:15am_ I was fast asleep again.

* * *

><p>When I next woke up, it was <em>7:05am <em>I couldn't believe how much I'd slept. Again, I had a blanket covering me. That meant that dad had gone to work this morning, and he would of seen me in the shirt _Oh crap! _I thought to myself. Then I remembered my Cheerio uniform, as I got down stairs in the basement I knew I didn't have time for it to dry. So in the end I just decided that I would just wear my normal clothes, I went up to my room and looked in my wardrobe for something to wear.

Eventually I went with a grey t-shirt that went just above my knees. I also put some black leggings on and a yellow, black and grey checked hoodie. I straightened my hair, for once. As I looked in my mirror, I knew I needed something else. So I went with a gold heart necklace and a clipped part of my hair to the side. Then I went downstairs with my black satchel which also had grey spots. I looked at the clock and it was only _7:50am. _I had another half an hour before I had to get on my way to school.

"Caitlin!" I heard Dominic shout. I walked into the room where he was sat watching TV.

"What?" I asked. Then he handed me my phone. "Thanks" I looked and I had a text of Puck. It said _'I've been ready since 7.45 shall I come round for a bit?x' _I replied back saying _'You can do x' _Then ten minutes later Puck came round.

* * *

><p>On the way to school Puck's phone started ringing. Puck looked at it and then went back to looking at the road. "Who is it?" I asked.<p>

"It's Finn" He replied.

"Shall I answer it for you?" I said, Puck just nodded. I picked up his phone and answered it. "Hey F-" I began to say.

Then Finn burst out saying "Oh my god Puck! What do I do? Lydia's gonna find out isn-" He said then I stopped him.

"Er, Finn. It's Caitlin."

"Oh. Where's Puck?" Finn asked, nervously.

"He's drving." As soon as I said that Finn hung up. I put Puck's phone back down. And stayed quiet. After about five minutes I said to Puck "What was Finn talking about?" I asked, looking at Puck with a serious yet confused face.

Puck looked at me, confused. "What did he say?"

"Something about Lydia finding something out"

Puck the pulled into the school car park. He grabbed his phone and bag and shut his door. I quickly got out too. "Puck!" I almost yelled at him. He locked the car door and started walking ahead of me. I ran in front of him and stood in his way. "What was Finn talking about?" I asked.

Puck looked at me and sighed. "Finn kind of made out with Santana Monday night." The Puck walked past me. I ran in front of him again.

"What? Why would he do that to Lydia?" I asked. Puck carried on walking, I grabbed his hand and walked with him. "Why Puck?"

He looked at me "I don't know. Santana went for him cos I kept telling her no." I smiled at the fact he'd choose me over Santana. "You can't tell Lydia" Puck told me.

I looked at him. "Puck, listen, Lydia and I have been friends since we started school together. I don't keep stuff from her. I have to tell her this." I said. "I'm sorry" I added and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Puck walked me to my locker and gave me kiss as he went off to his. Then Lydia appeared next to me, smiling. I laughed "And what's gotten you in a good mood Miss Cawsey?" I asked.

Lydia smiled at me "Oh nothing, I'm just happy. Can't I just be happy?" I nodded. Then I saw Finn walking down the hall, and he was walking this way. He saw me looking at him and changed his route so that he went into the toilets.

"Lydia-" I began to say. "I need to tell you something" I continued.

Lydia looked at me. "Good or bad?" She asked.

Just before I could say any more I heard somebody shout me. I turned around and it was Quinn. She started walking towards me. "Where is your uniform?" she asked.

"I washed it last night and it wasn't dry when I woke up, so yeah." I replied.

"Caitlin, I gotta go. Finn's waiting for me" Lydia said. I said bye and she went to Finn, who was waiting half way down the hall.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at me "Okay, but if you don't come to school in it tomorrow. You'll have a warning, then next time you'll be off." I nodded and Quinn walked away. I grabbed my maths book and headed to lesson with Kurt and Blaine.


	15. This Coming

So on that Wednesday Puck gave me a ride home. As I got home from school I saw that my dad was already home, his car was parked in the drive way. My dad saw me get out of Puck's car. As I walked through the front door my dad looked at me. I smiled "Hey dad"

"Who's that boy?" He asked, with a serious look on his face.

"Um, well, his name is Noah. But everybody calls him Puck." I said while looking down at my feet.

"Why did he give you a lift home? You have a perfectly good car in the garage." He said.

I looked up. "Well, um-" I began to say.

"What she is trying to say is that he is her boyfriend." Dominic said as he entered the kitchen, laughing. I gave him an evil look. How did he know?

"Really?" My dad said, I looked back at him.

"I guess you could say that." I said.

"Okay, then. I want to meet this boy. He can come round for tea tomorrow or tonight. You choose." Then my dad walked towards the living room.

"Nice one, you stupid little brat." I said, giving Dominic a little smack on the back of his head. Dominic laughed and kicked me back. "How did you know anyway?" I asked.

Dominic laughed again. "Oh, please. When he came round Monday, I saw you two kissing, friends don't just kiss like that. Anyway, it was gross."

"Shut it." I almost shouted. "Your only saying that 'cause your jealous and don't have anybody."

Dominic scoffed. "As if. Anyway, I bet he's a right wimp."

I burst out laughing. "Actually Dominic, Puck is the toughest guy in the school. Just 'cause he's in glee and kisses girls doesn't make him a wimp." Dominic just walked out the kitchen mumbling something. With that I went up to my room and text Puck. _'My dad knows we go out. Now he wants to meet you. Tomorrow or tonight?' _I chucked my phone onto my bed and took my bag and jacket back downstairs.

When I came back upstairs I had a new message from Puck saying _'Okay babe, your choice x' _

I couldn't choose so I replied back saying _'Well he ants you to have tea here. So do you want pasta bake or fried chicken and veg?' _While waiting for a reply I kicked my shoes off and started working on some of my maths homework.

Then I got a reply from Puck saying _'Pasta bake x'_

I smiled. '_Okay then see you at 6.30 tonight :)'_ I went downstairs and told my dad that Puck was coming tonight. Then I went into the kitchen and started making tonight's tea.

* * *

><p>As Lydia and Kurt got home from school Burt was sat watching TV. Kurt noticed nothing was pre-pared for tea. "Dad, what's for tea?" He asked, confused.<p>

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're going out with Carol and Finn to _Breadstix._ Just make sure your ready for seven please Kurt" Burt said. Kurt nodded and went straight upstairs. Lydia grabbed a glass of coke first before going to her room. Then Lydia rang me at half past four.

"Hello" I said as I answered.

"Hey" Lydia said.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, what was you going to tell me earlier?" She asked.

"I'll tell you at school, I swear." I replied.

"Okay. What you up to tonight then?"

"Nothing much, just having Puck over for tea to meet my dad" I laughed done the phone.

Lydia joined in. "Seriously? Puck is going to meet your dad tonight?"

"Yeah, Dominic spilled the beans to my dad. I have know idea what my dad will think of him" I laughed again.

"Have fun. I'm going out with Burt, Carol, Kurt and Finn tonight."

"Oh, right, cool" I said. I knew then I couldn't tell Lydia tonight. It'd be way to awkward for her.

"What's wrong, seriously Caitlin?" She asked.

"It's nothing. I got to start cooking tea, bye!" I said and hung up the phone. Lydia was confused, but she just shrugged and stared getting ready for going out to dinner.

* * *

><p>Thursday morning, I drove myself to school. I kept thinking about last night. It was just so awful. Dominic was a little brat, as usual. Then my dad just kept asking Puck so many questions. As I kept driving, I kept thinking. And I was also trying to convince myself to tell Lydia about Finn, she needed to know. I parked next to Kurt's car. Then I saw Lydia talking to Quinn and Brittany. I started walking towards her. Just as I reached her Quinn and Brittany walked away. "Hey" I said and smiled.<p>

"Hi." Lydia replied, we started walking towards our lockers.

"Lydia-" I began to say. "I need to tell you something. About Finn"

Lydia looked at me confused. "Is it good? Is it bad?"

I dragged her into the toilets, I made sure nobody else was in here. "Well, Lydia-" I began.

"Spit it out then Caitlin." She said, getting inpatient.

"Finn made out with Santana Monday night, he took her to dinner before to." I blurted out.

Lydia just looked at me, she didn't seem happy. "How do you know this?"

"Finn rang Puck and when I answered he thought it was Puck and blurted some stuff out. Then I asked Puck and he told me what Finn had told him." I have Lydia a hug, and whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you. But you should know" As I pulled out of the hug, Lydia's eyes started filling up. I grabbed some tissue for her and handed it to her. Lydia wiped her eyes.

Next thing I knew, she was storming out the toilets. I started running after her. She was heading for Finn. _Oh god, what have I done _I thought. I was walking behind Lydia now. Finn saw her face, then he looked at me. "How could you! With _her_!" Lydia said while hitting him.

I managed to stop after two hits. "Ow!" Finn said. "What? I don't know what you mean"

"You know perfectly well. Shall I just say her name?" Lydia asked, almost crying in anger. Finn shrugged, he knew, he just didn't want to admit it. "Santana Lopez!" Lydia almost screamed.

"Yes?" a voice from behind me said, I knew it was Santana. I turned around, and shook my head. Then Lydia turned around.

"You little bitch!" Lydia shouted at her and went for her. I pulled Lydia of her before she could do anything.

"Lydia, don't" I said. "She isn't worth it" Lydia nodded and walked away. I walked outside with Lydia. We sat on the bleachers. Then the bell went, first lesson was about to start. "Come on Lydia, we got to get to class." Lydia nodded and wiped her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Friday, that meant Glee Club and Cheerios practice today. Again, I drove myself to school. I had to, otherwise my dad was gonna sell my car. I gave Lydia a lift to school. "I'm singing a song for Finn today." Lydia said, smirking.<p>

"Why?" I asked. "He broke your heart."

Lydia shook her head. "It's not a positive song though."

"I see, and what is the name of this song?" I asked

"Nope, not saying. Your gonna have to wait and see." She replied. Then she began to laugh, and I joined in with her.


	16. The Most Amazing Things

Cheerio's practise went quick. We just practised for Saturday's game. Then all of a sudden, it was time for Glee Club. I walked into the choir room with Puck, Lydia, Kurt and Blaine. Kurt still hadn't left Blaine alone, maybe Blaine wanted to have some company and asked Kurt to stay with him, or maybe Blaine just needed a guide around school. As we sat down, Puck sat next to Finn on the middle row. Puck left a seat next to him for me, but I sat with Lydia and Mercedes on the front row. Mr Schuester walked into the choir room. "Hey guys, hows the project coming along?" he asked, smiling. Lydia raised her hand. "Yes Lydia?" Mr Schuester asked.

"This has nothing to do with the project, but can I sing a song that expresses my feelings?"

"Um, okay." Mr Schuester said, Lydia got up and whispered to the band what song to play. "Take it away Lydia."

Lydia smiled and nodded at the band. They began playing _Shut Up And Let Me Go by The Ting Tings_. I tapped my foot to the beat of the song, the whole way through. Lydia kept looking at Finn and grinning while singing. When Lydia finished I went up to her and stood at the front with her. "And that is what you get for messing with my girl." I said, I then giggled a little. Lydia joined in.

"Oh, please" Santana began to say. "Just get over it, me and Finn made out. Big deal!"

Lydia just looked at Santana, then looked at Finn. "Screw this, I'm going home." Lydia said, and walked out.

I turned to Mr Schuester. "Should I go after her?" I asked.

"Caitlin, she won't get far. You gave her a lift this morning. She has no car with her." Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm still going to check on her." I said, I grabbed my jacket and walked out to find Lydia sat on the bleachers. I sat down next to her. We stayed silent for a few minutes. "You know Santana is bitch right?" I said. Lydia nodded.

"Why would Finn do that though?" She asked. "I know we've not been together long, but still."

"I know, Lydia." I gave her a hug. "Just forget about him, he obviously isn't worth it if he cheated on you."

"I guess, but I still love him" She said. I just nodded. I stood up and pulled Lydia up with me.

"Want to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't stand looking at _her _for the rest of the day." Lydia replied.

"Okay, then. We'll go see Mr Schue and get his permission." I said, Lydia nodded.

* * *

><p>Mr Schuester agreed to send Lydia home. I thought I'd stay with her, she needed some company. We talked about what we could sing for our duet project. We had until Tuesday. I'm sure we'd think of something. Round about <em>3:45pm <em>I decided to go home. I needed a shower badly. Cheerios practise had been hard work today. As I said bye to Lydia, Kurt and Finn came through the door. Kurt looked a Lydia and smiled softly. Finn didn't want to look at her, but he had a _I'm sorry _look on his face.

Lydia went back into the living room as I had gone. Finn was sat on the sofa and Kurt was sat in the arm chair, flicking through the channel and looking for something to watch on TV."Lydia-" Finn started to say.

"What now Finn?" Lydia asked, giving him a cold look.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Lydia got up and walked towards the back door, Finn followed her. Lydia sat down on the grass, Finn sat opposite her.

"C'mon then, talk." Lydia said.

"It was nothing. Santana. She means nothing to me." He said.

"She must mean something for you to cheat on me."

"She doesn't though. I never meant for you to find out."

"Finn, we live in Lima, Ohio. I was gonna hear about it sooner or later. The you denied it right in front of my face." Lydia said, she was beginning to get so angry with him now. "So that makes you a cheat and a liar."

"Um, well, can't you just like forgive me?" Finn asked.

Lydia thought about it for a second. "Um, no. We can be friends. Just not good friends." Lydia stood up and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>When I got home from Lydia's my dad was making tea. "What's that?" I asked. "Smells good."<p>

"It's chicken stew." My dad replied.

"Oh, cool." I said, I sat down at the kitchen table. "Dad, what do you think of Puck then?" I asked.

"He's okay, why you ask?"

"No reason." I said

"Just don't be stupid with him Caitlin."

I looked at my dad. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, don't get like knocked up or anything silly like that."

"Dad, your so pathetic." I said, I walked out of the kitchen I went up to my room. While in my room I practised the routine a couple of times, then got a shower. Just as I'd dried my hair my dad shouted to me that tea was ready. I brought a bowl of stew upstairs and ate it. After I was done, I slipped my dressing gown on and took the laundry from upstairs and my empty bowl downstairs. I put the washing machine on and headed back upstairs.

As I looked at my clock it was _7:50pm_. Where had the day gone? It had gone so fast, it was unbelievable. I brushed through my hair and tied it back into a bun. I then changed into the mystery shirt, I still had no idea who it belonged to. Then I text Puck saying _'Night babe xx' _About five minutes later he replied saying _'Night, love you xx' _I smiled and climbed into bed. It was only _8:35pm _and I was shattered. At least I knew I'd be getting plenty of sleep tonight. I closed my eyes, then I was fast asleep.


	17. They Arrive Within A Moment

Saturday morning I woke up around _10am _I got straight into the shower. Then when I got out, I started blow drying my hair. After I had dried it I brushed through it, my hair then went to it's natural state which is wavy. I left my hair natural for once, usually I would straighten or curl it, but today I though I'd just have it wavy until tonight. Then I got dressed into my clothes for the day. After looking through my wardrobe a couple of times I decided to go with a yellow knee-length skirt and a white elbow laced style top. When I looked into the mirror I knew my outfit was incomplete, so I decided to add a braided brown belt. Then I went with my Jeffrey Campbell candid chronicles boots, they were brown so they matched my belt.

After I was ready it was _11:05am _I went downstairs. My dad was up watching football(soccer), he was watching his favourite team. He turned to look at me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Um, nowhere yet. Why?" I replied.

"You just look a little over dressed for a Saturday."

"Dad, this isn't over dressed. You haven't even seen my version of over dressed." I said. "I'm not having this conversation with you." Then I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I plugged my iPod into the docking station, I pressed _Shuffle _and _Lily Allen - LDN _came on. I started dancing around the kitchen while making myself something to eat. While singing along to the song my brother walked in the kitchen, I didn't realize at first. Then he turned my music off. I turned around. "Hey!" I said. "What did you do that for?"

"You freak! Why are you dancing around to Lily Allen?" He asked.

"Cause I am, okay? Don't like her music, then go up to your smelly little room and listen to whatever crap your into." I said as I walked over to turn my music back on.

"Whatever! I just wanted something to eat." Dominic replied. He then walked and got a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar. I plugged my iPod back in and _Lady GaGa - Poker Face _started playing. My brother gave me a look and walked out of the kitchen. I started dancing around and singing along again.

* * *

><p>Around <em>2pm <em>I was back up in my room. I was listening to my music and doing some of my maths homework. Then I got a from Lydia saying _'Hey, I have an idea for our duets project :)' _I replied back to her saying _'Awesome, so what is it?" _While waiting for a reply I did a couple of questions. As soon as I got a reply from Lydia I looked straight away, it said _'We should totally do What Is This Feeling from Wicked :)' _I smiled.

I replied back to Lydia saying _'OMG! We should :)' _So we were going to be doing a song from Wicked, I had been to go see Wicked on Broadway once when I was living in New York City. I loved it. Then my phone started buzzing again, the message was from Quinn. Before I could even read Quinn's text Lydia sent me a text too. I decided to read Lydia's first, hers said '_Who's singing who's part?' _I could decide so I didn't reply straight away. So I read Quinn's while I was thinking. Quinn's text said _'At 5 you need to be at school, so we can go through the routine before the game :)'_

I never replied to Quinn. At least I knew I had to be there at 5. I forgot about texting Lydia back so I continued doing my homework. I finished about half an hour later. Then my phone buzzed, I checked who the new message was from and it was Lydia. The message said _'Well? :P' _I laughed a little, I couldn't believe I'd forgotten to reply. I replied back saying _'Oh, I'll sing Elphaba's part. You can be Glinda :P' _I checked the time and it was _2:45pm _I had a while until I needed to start getting ready for tonight's game.

Around twenty minutes later, I heard my dad shouting. "Caitlin!"

I went to the top of the stairs. "What?" I shouted back down.

"Somebody is here for you. Some guy called Blaine!" He said, from the bottom of the stairs. As soon as I heard Blaine's name I came down down the stairs quickly. "I'm going to drop Dom off at his friends then I'm off out for a bit, can I trust you?" He asked as I got down the stairs.

I folded my arms and looked at him. "Dad, you know I'm sensible. It's only when I'm around some people I don't think properly." I started to giggle, but my dad made me stop when he gave me his serious look. My dad got Dominic and walked out the front door. "Hey Blaine." I said, smiling.

"Hey, can I come in? I kind of need to talk to somebody." He said.

I nodded. "Sure." As Blaine walked in, I closed the front door. I took him into the living room. We sat on the sofa next to each other. "So what can I help you with?" I asked, still smiling.

"Well, I was gonna say something to Mercedes but she's gone shopping." He began to say. I looked at Blaine, waiting for him to continue. "If I tell you something, can you please not tell anyone."

"Sure Blaine. We've grown close ever since Kurt's little party last week." I said. Blaine and I had been seated together in home economics and geography. So we'd bonded over that.

Blaine was quiet for a minute or so. Then I gave him a little playful nudge, the Blaine looked at me. He gave me a small smile. Then Blaine said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. "I'm kind of gay."

"What?" I asked. "I didn't hear you, please speak up."

"I gay." Blaine said a little louder.

"Seriously?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. I never really imagined Blaine being gay. Blaine just nodded. "How come you've not said anything to anyone?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know really. I just don't want the entire school knowing. That's why I moved to a boarding school in the first place, cause I was bullied for being gay."

"Well, I know that all the Glee Club would help you Blaine. I mean, well, look at Kurt. He's out in the open, and he's doing pretty good." I said, trying to cheer him up a little. Blaine nodded, and smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>After me and Blaine had our little chat he left around <em>4:05pm <em>I decided to start doing my hair for tonight. I tied my hair up into a tight high ponytail and did the ends in tight curls. Then I sprayed hairspray on them so they would fall loose quickly. It took me just over twenty five minutes to curl my hair. So after that I quickly got into my Cheerios uniform. Then I slipped my white pumps on. As I went downstairs to get my make-up bag there was knock at the door.

So I walked to the front door with my make-up bag in my hands. I opened the door and Finn was standing there. "What do you want Finn?" I asked folding my arms.

Finn stood with his hands in his pockets. "How do I get Lydia back?" he replied.

I sighed. "Finn, I have to be at school at 5. Go ask her yourself. I don't have all the answers!" I said.

"Oh." he said. Finn turned around and went back to his car.

"Finn." I shouted just before he got into his car. I ran over to him to stop him. "Give Lydia time, she's hurting right cheated on her, with _Santana._" Finn nodded and climbed into his car. As he drove off I walked back into my house. I did my make-up in the downstairs bathroom. All I applied was some mascara, eye liner and some lip gloss.

When I had done it was _4:45pm_. Then I grabbed my jacket, phone and keys and headed for my car. I drove straight to school, when I got into the parking lot there were only four cars there. Quinn, Santana, Brittany and the another girl who also had blonde hair. I walked over to them. I sat next to Quinn, we were all waiting for the other three girls and Coach Sylvester.


	18. You Are Here With Me

The game would be starting at between _6:30pm _and _7pm _people began arriving just after _6pm_. The McKinley football team had been at school practising since _5:30pm_, Puck saw me practising and kept smiling at me which kept making me laugh and put me off. When Lydia, Kurt and Mercedes arrived, I went straight over to them. "Hey you guys" I said smiling, with my pom poms in my hands.

"Hiya." Lydia replied.

"Where's Blaine?" I asked.

"He told me he didn't feel well." Mercedes replied.

"Can I borrow your phone Mercedes? I wanna ring Blaine." I said, and held out my hand. Mercedes handed me her phone. I rang Blaine, he answered straight away.

"Hello." Blaine said as he answered.

"Hey, it's Caitlin. Come to the game or else Mr Anderson." I said down the phone.

Blaine sighed. "Okay, I'll get my dad to drop me of in ten." Then he hung up. I handed Mercedes her phone back with a smile on my face.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said, smiling still. Kurt nodded with a confused look. "How'd you guys down here then?" I asked while we were all walking.

"I gave them a ride." Mercedes said.

"Then my dad and Carol are taking me, Lydia and Finn back." Kurt said.

"Looks like your giving Blaine a ride home too." I giggled. Then I saw Puck waving me over, I started walking his way with Lydia. While mercedes and Kurt went to grab some seats. "What now?" I said, giggling.

"I just wanted to introduce yo to someone that's all. Hey Lydia." He said.

"Hey." Lydia said.

"Sam!" Puck yelled to a blonde guy across the field. Then the blonde boy came jogging over.

"Hey Puck, 'sup?" He said while grinning.

"Sam this is Caitlin and Lydia." Puck put his arm around me. "Sam might be considering joining New Directions, what you two think about that?"

"Hey Sam." I said and smiled at him. "I think it'll be great, you should really think of joining. Then they'll be fifteen of us."

"Yeah, it'd be totally awesome, you'd best join soon. We have Sectionals in 6 weeks." Lydia said, smiling.

Sam nodded. "Sounds awesome."

"We gotta go, coach needs to talk about the plays." Puck gave me a kiss and walked towards the rest of the team with Sam. When I turned to face Lydia she was looking towards the football team. She was looking at Finn.

I gave Lydia a nudge. "Go talk to him." I said.

Lydia shook her head. "No. Why would I go talk to _him_?" She replied.

I shrugged. "Okay then." I said. "Hey, there's Blaine."

Lydia turned around. We both walked towards Blaine. "Blaine!" Lydia said and gave him a hug.

Blaine hugged Lydia back. "Hey Lydia. Hey Caitlin." he said. All three of us walked from the parking lot to the bleachers. Mercedes and Kurt we sat on the front row so it was easy to find them. Kurt waved to Lydia and Blaine to join him and Mercedes. So I said goodbye to Lydia and Blaine as they went to Kurt and Mercedes and I went to all the other cheerleaders.

* * *

><p>William McKinley High School won the match against Carmel High School. The crowd loved the routine by the Cheerios. The whole crowd was cheering as we scored the winning points in the last few seconds of the game. Quinn and I were jumping up and down cheering, then we gave each other a friendly hug. "We won! We won!" I screamed with joy. Some of the other Cheerios joined in with our mini celebration.<p>

Puck came over to me while I was still celebrating. He grabbed me by the waits, I turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. When we broke from the kiss I gave him a big hug while smiling and laughing. Then I gave Puck another kiss after the hug. "Can you believe it babe? We won!" Puck said after our second kiss.

"I know! Congratulations Puck!" I replied. Puck smiled at me, so I smiled back while laughing slightly. Then I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder, so I turned around and stood there was Kurt. "Hey Kurt." I said and hugged him just cause I was in a happy mood.

Kurt hugged me back and smiled. "Your dad has been ringing you. He's just rang my dad." Kurt said.

"Oh shoot, my phones in my car. Thanks Kurt." Then Kurt walked back towards Lydia and Blaine. I turned to Puck. "Looks like I've got to go." I said softly.

Puck gave me a hug and sighed. "It's cool babe. See you Monday?" I smiled and nodded. I gave Puck a quick kiss before I ran to the parking lot. I climbed into my car and started driving home.

* * *

><p>Lydia, Kurt and Blaine were walking towards Burt's car. "That was an amazing game." Blaine said. "I can't believe I almost didn't come tonight."<p>

"Yeah, for a second there I though Carmel were going to win." Kurt said.

"I knew we'd win." Lydia said. "I mean we do have a good team."

Lydia didn't see it but Kurt raised his eyebrow. Then the three of them reached the car where Burt and Carol were. Kurt sat behind his dad who was driving and Blaine sat behind Carol. In between the boys were some groceries Carol had bought before coming to pick up everyone from the game. Lydia had to ride in the back where there we two seats left. Lydia spread across both seats so that she was lying down, then she took out her iPod and started listening to her music.

Burt started driving but stopped suddenly, Lydia sat up and took her headphones out of her ears. She looked behind her and then she saw the reason why Burt had stopped. Lydia rolled her eyes, she knew Finn would have to end up sitting next to her. Finn squeezed into the seat next to Lydia and smiled at her. It was _the _smile the one that Lydia loved so much. Lydia smirked a little and started listening to her iPod again. Finn nudged her. Lydia then took her headphones out. "What!" She asked.

"What you listening to?" Finn asked.

"Um, Vampire Weekend." Replied Lydia.

"Oh cool, can I listen?" Finn asked. Lydia nodded and handed him one of her earphones. They sat listening to music the entire journey home, when they had dropped Blaine off and gone back to Burt. Carol decided to stay over and Finn had a choice and decided to stay over too, he'd have the guest room which was basically his room.

Lydia still didn't forgive Finn she just thought it'd be easier to be around him if she acted normal with him.


	19. I'm Alive All Of A Sudden

On Sunday, Lydia came to my house and we sorted out our duet for Tuesday. Luckily neither of my dad or brother was in at the moment. So after Lydia and I had sorted out the duet we sat and watched a film while eating some popcorn and cookies. We didn't really watch the film properly, most of the time we were talking. "What's happening with you and Finn at the moment then?" I asked nibbling at a cookie.

"Well, on the way home from the game last night we had to sit next to each other." Lydia began. "Then he wanted to listen to my iPod with me. So I let hime, I figure it'll be easier if we are friendly with each other. It'll be pretty awkward if we don't talk."

I nodded. "I understand." I ate some more of my cookie. "You two will be fine, I'm sure." I smiled.

Just as the film ended I heard the front door open. I remained seated on the sofa with Lydia, after a minute or so my dad walked into the living room. "Hey girls." My dad said hanging up his jacket.

"Hi." Lydia replied while giving my dad a friendly wave.

"What you two been doing then?" he asked.

"Working on a duets project for Glee Club." I replied.

"Sounds, um fun." Began my dad. "Caitlin, which of your friends is this then?"

"Dad, this is Lydia! From England, we've been best friends since we were 7." I said, I couldn't believe my dad didn't remember Lydia.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Lydia. Caitlin had said you'd moved here with your Uncle Burt. I just haven't seen you properly for, 9 years I think."

"It's fine, I understand." Lydia said, while laughing slightly. Which made me laugh too.

* * *

><p>Monday morning I was up and dressed by <em>8 o'clock <em>all I had left to do was to was to pack my bag. And I knew that all I needed was my Spanish book. I knew it was going to be fairly warm today I put my jacket in my bag with my planner and Spanish book. My dad wasn't working today so he would be home all day. I had twenty five minutes to spare so I just had a quick bowl of cereal and brushed my teeth straight after. Time seemed to be going slow, so at _8:15am _I said bye to my dad and got into my car and drove to school. So what is I was half an hour early.

I waited in my car while I waited for people to arrive. I was parked right in the middle of the parking lot. Lydia showed up with Kurt in his car. They parked a few spaces away from me. Once they arrived I went to them and waited for Puck to arrive. "Kurt, has Blaine spoken to you about anything?" I asked leaning against his car.

Kurt shook his head looking confused. "No, why? Should he have done?"

"Never mind then." I said with a smile. I could tell Kurt was trying to figure out what I meant, but I just kept smiling. Then I saw Puck pull into the parking lot, I went over to him just as he was parking up. "See you guys later." I shouted. Kurt and Lydia gave me a little wave and walked towards Mercedes, Blaine and Artie.

When I went to my locker Lydia was at her as well. "What did you mean earlier? About Blaine talking to Kurt?" She asked.

"It's nothing, really." I said, not making eye contact with her.

"Caitlin, spill." Lydia slammed her locker shut and looked at me.

"I promised Blaine-" I began.

"Well I'll talk to him and let him know I made you tell, which is true."

"Can I tell you at break, after Spanish?" I said as I shut my locker. Lydia nodded and we walked to our first lesson.

* * *

><p>When Spanish finished, Lydia and I headed straight to the girls toilets. She dragged me in there and made sure nobody else was in there. Then she looked at me. "Now, tell." She commanded with her arms folded.<p>

"Promise not to say anything to Kurt. Well not until Blaine is ready. Your not meant to know." I replied. Lydia nodded. "Okay, fine. Blaine is gay."

Lydia's jaw dropped. "Seriously!" I nodded. "But, he doesn't seem gay at all."

"I know." I replied. "I was shocked when he told me on Saturday. And how cute is this? He has a crush on Kurt."

Lydia smiled. "That is so cute."

Then we walked to our usual spot, I sat down next to Puck and Lydia sat between me and Kurt. Lydia kept smiling at me then smiling at Kurt. He was totally clueless and when Blaine came over with Mercedes, Lydia smiled even more. "Why are so happy miss Cawsey?" Kurt asked.

Lydia's smiled got even bigger. "Just something Caitlin has said." I started smiling again, then we just smiled at Blaine and looked back at one another. As the school bell went for the students to get ready for the next lesson of the day we all got up from the ground and started heading indoors. I was walking with Puck, holding hands. Then Blaine stopped us.

"Can we talk?" He asked me.

I looked up at Puck. "I'll meet you at the lockers." Puck started walking back inside. "What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Have you told anyone?" Blaine replied.

I looked to the ground. "I told Lydia this morning. She kept begging me. She wouldn't of stopped." I said.

Blaine nodded. "Should I tell Kurt? That I like him?"

I smiled at Blaine. "Yeah, I think Kurt has a crush on you anyway. I think he has since he first saw you."

A grin grew on Blaine face. "You think so?"

"Well he hasn't left you alone since you've been at school." I began. "And whenever we are sat in a big group he is always say next to you."

"Okay, I'll tell him tonight." Blaine smiled.

Then I jumped with happiness and gave Blaine a huge hug. Then we both walked towards the school building. I gave Blaine one last hug before walking to my locker. Puck was there waiting. I gave him a kiss just before I headed for Cheerio practice. I wasn't totally focused during practice, I was to busy about thinking of what Blaine might say to Kurt. There wasn't a lot to do anyway, all that happened was Quinn and Santana arguing over how to begin the Sectionals routine.


	20. Anyone Can See It's Beautiful

lTuesday was here at last. Nobody knew who was going to sing first, but everyone was ready and prepared. All of the Glee Club sat in choir room waiting for Mr Schuester, while waiting there were conversations going on. I sat between Puck and Lydia. We weren't really taking, I just was sat holding hands with Puck ad resting my head on his shoulder. When I looked round the room I saw Kurt and Blaine sat together, smiling at laughing. Then I remembered I needed to talk with Blaine about how last night went. I was guessing it went well.

Nobody even noticed Mr Schuester walking into the choir room. As soon as he started writing on the white board he got everyone's attention. Mr Schuester wrote one word on the board 'Duets.' he underlined it and turned to face the entire room. "I have placed all of your names into this hat. So you all better be prepared." Mr Schuester said. He then pulled out a piece of paper from the hat, he then looked up and said. "Mercedes and Rachel."

When Rachel heard her name she clapped quickly and jump up and down on the spot. She skipped to the middle of the choir room and smiled brightly at everyone. Mercedes sighed quietly and walked over to Rachel. Then Rachel put her hands on her hips and said. "Although it took a lot of convincing Mercedes and I will be performing a musical number."

The band then began playing the intro to the song. Mercedes and Rachel began harmonizing. Then Rachel began the first verse. They were singing _Take Me or Leave Me _from the musical _Rent_. Mercedes, of course, was brilliant and so was Rachel, in her own way. As much as she annoyed me, Rachel was really good. All of the Glee Club clapped along to the beat of the song. When the girls finished, they gave each other a friendly hug and bowed together. All of the Glee Club cheered and clapped for them.

"Rachel, Mercedes. That was brilliant." Mr Schuester said. Both girls walked back to their seats, then Mr Schuester pulled out another piece of paper. "Artie and Brittany, your up next." Brittany jumped up from her seat and stood in the centre of the choir room, Artie rolled over to her in his wheelchair. Just before the band began playing the intro Brittany took out her Cheerios ponytail. As soon as the intro began everyone knew what song it was. Artie and Brittany were singing _Crazy In Love _by _Beyonce feat. Jay-Z _I could understand why. Brittany and Artie were sort of a couple now, so the song made sense for them to use.

Artie's rapping was amazing, I didn't know he was that good. Brittany had an amazing voice on her, nobody has really heard her sing. She was always used as a back-up singer or a dancer. Everyone applauded them when they finished, when they had taken a bow they returned to their original places. Mr Schuester then stood up and clapped his hands together and he held them there. "One more pair today and then the other three will be performing Friday." He began. "Our last duet pair for today is. Lydia and Caitlin."

I turned to Lydia and smiled. We both walked to the middle of the choir room together. Lydia nodded at the band for them to be at the ready, we took one last deep breath and Lydia began the song.

_**Lydia: **(Spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle_

_**Me: **(Spoken) My dear Father_

_Then the music began._

_**Both: **There's been some confusion. Over rooming here at Shiz_

_**Me: **But of course I'll care for Nessa_

_**Lydia: **But of course I'll rise above it_

_**Both: **For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. (Spoken:) Yes. There's been some confusion. For you see, my roommate is:_

_**Lydia: **Unusually and exceedingly peculiar. And altogether quite impossible to describe:_

_**Me: **Blonde._

_**Lydia: **What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_**Me: **I felt the moment I laid eyes on you,_

_**Lydia: **My pulse is rushing_

_**Me: **My head is reeling_

_**Lydia: **My face is flushing_

_**Both: **What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes! Loathing, unadulterated loathing_

_**Lydia: **For your face;_

_**Me: **Your voice;_

_**Lydia: **Your clothing;_

_**Both: **Let's just say - I loathe it all. Ev'ry little trait, however small. Makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you. My whole life long!_

_**New Directions: **Dear Galinda, you are just too good. How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror! She's a Tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, but Galinda, you're a martyr!_

_**Lydia: **Well; these things are sent to try us!_

_**New Directions: **Poor Galinda, forced to reside. With someone so disgusticified. We just want to tell you: We're all on your side! We share your;_

_**Both: **What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes! Ahhh!_

_**New Directions (BACKGROUND): **Loathing Unadulterated loathing. For her face, her voice, her clothing, let's just say - we loathe it all ev'ry little trait however small makes our very flesh being to crawl. AHHH!_

_**All: **Loathing!_

_**New Directions: **Loathing_

_**Both: **There's a strange exhilaration_

_**New Directions: **Loathing_

_**Both: **In such total detestation_

_**New Directions: **Loathing_

_**Both: **It's so pure, so strong_

_**New Directions: **So strong!_

_**Both: **Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be..._

_**New Directions (BACKGROUND): **Loathing..._

_**Both: **Loathing. For forever..._

_**New Directions (BACKGROUND): **Loathing..._

_**Both: **Loathing, truly deeply loathing you. Loathing you. My whole Life long!_

_**New Directions: **Loathing, unadulterated loathing_

When we finished the song, Lydia and I gave each other a hug while wearing a huge smile across our faces. After that we took a bow in front of everyone while they were clapping. Just before Glee Club was over myself and Lydia quickly returned to our seats. Mr Schuester got up again. "Mercedes and Rachel. Artie and Brittany. Lydia and Caitlin. Your duets that you performed together were totally awesome. You other three couples better be ready on Friday."

Just as Mr Schuester finished talking the bell rang signalling it was lunch time. I walked to my locker with Lydia, Puck went somewhere with Finn. I heard him mention the new kid, Sam. When Lydia and I had grabbed our lunch boxes we went to sit on the field in out usual spot. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Brittany and Artie joined us at first. Then Lydia spotted Kurt and Blaine walking over together, she nudged me and nodded her head in their directions. I looked at her and smiled. They looked so sweet together. When they sat down Blaine smiled at me and then started eating his lunch.


	21. I Can't Take One More Step Towards You

Wednesday went pretty quickly. It was lunch time before I knew it. As usual I was sat with Puck, Lydia, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Tine and Mike. Finn was talking to Santana about something, and Artie was with him talking and kissing Brittany. Kurt stood up. "Just nipping to the loo" He said. Then I stood up with Lydia and grabbed Blaine. We dragged him away from the others, I think he knew what this was about.

"You and Kurt, spill." I said as Lydia and I corned him.

Blaine smiled. "The whole story?" He asked.

Lydia and I nodded. "Of course we want to hear the entire story." Lydia demanded.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay." He began. "Let me see, where can I start?" Blaine asked himself.

Lydia sighed. "Just start from where you told Kurt you liked him."

"Well, I got Kurt to come to my house as my parents were out." Blaine began.

**Blaine's Story**

_Kurt and Blaine were sat in Blaine's living room. Kurt was confused at why Blaine had asked him round. To Kurt, Blaine had seemed to have been acting strange ever since Saturday's football game._

_"Blaine," Kurt began. "Why did you ask me to come round?"_

_"Um, I need to tell you something." Blaine replied._

_"Go on then." Kurt said, smiling._

_"Please don't freak out Kurt. I love that we are friends, and if this ruins it then I'll never forgive myself-" Blaine began._

_"Just spit it out." Kurt laughed._

_Blaine smiled. "Well, Kurt, I, well I, I, I sort of have a crush on your Kurt." Blaine looked down to hide his face from Kurt. "I've known that I'm gay for a while. And I've never liked anyone as much as I like you Kurt."_

_Kurt had a huge grin on his face, he was also blushing slightly. "Really? I like you to Blaine, ever since I saw you. I've liked you"_

_Blaine looked up at Kurt, they both smiled at each other. "I'm so glad." Blaine said. "I was worried this would ruin our friendship."_

_Kurt smiled. "Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?"_

_Blaine grinned. "Why of course Mr Hummel."_

_They both stood up from the sofa and hugged each other. Blaine was so glad that he had told Kurt, otherwise he wouldn't be hugging Kurt right this second. They were both smiling in each others arms._

"So basically that's the story." Blaine said smiling.

"That's so adorable." I said and gave Blaine a hug. Lydia joined in.

Then all three of us rejoined the group just as Kurt was coming back. Lydia and I hugged Kurt. I don't think he knew why, but he just returned the hug. Just as we sat down Finn, Artie, Brittany and Quinn joined our group.

Lydia and I we sat making daisy chains with the very few daisies that were on the schools field. "Do you remember making these in England?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I do. I was 7, but yeah." I laughed. "Look!" I said as I held out a bracelet made out of daisies.

Lydia laughed, and she held out her daisy chain. "You know who these would look great on?" Lydia said, grabbing another daisy.

"Who?" I asked, while attaching my daisy chain to hers.

Lydia nodded towards Puck. I burst out laughing, the entire looked at us as if we were going crazy. "He would look pretty funny." Lydia said.

I nodded with Lydia. "Very! Oh, and-" I tilted my head to Finn. "He'd look pretty funny too."

"He'd just look cute." Lydia said looking in Finn's direction.

I stood up and pulled Lydia up with me. "Come with me a minute." I dragged Lydia inside the school building. I guessed Puck was wondering where I had gone, I'd think of an excuse when I came back.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Do you still love Finn?" I asked, leaning against one of the walls.

Lydia shrugged, I folded my arms and just looked at her. "Okay, maybe."

"He seems to be over Santana-" I began.

Lydia then interrupted me. "Over her? He has to sing a bloody duet with the bitch!"

"Lydia-" I began putting my hands on her shoulder. "You need to calm down."

Lydia took in a deep breath. "Okay, yes, I still have feeling for Finn."

"Tell him then! Are you stupid or something? If you don't make a move, Santana will. Or maybe even Rachel will." I said shaking her a little.

"Fine, you didn't need to shake me about like that." Lydia began laughing, I soon joined in. Then we both walked back outside, we both sat back where we were before. Puck was talking to Finn and Quinn, Puck looked at me then continued his conversation with them.

When Puck had finished his conversation with Finn and Quinn it was time for third period. I was a little ahead of Puck as I was walking with Lydia, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. Then he I felt somebody grab me around my waist, I looked behind me and Puck had his head on my shoulder. "What's all this about?" I asked smiling.

Puck shrugged and took one of my hands. "We didn't speak much at lunch, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just needed to talk to Lydia about something. That's why we left for a while, we needed to talk." I replied.

Puck smiled and gave me a kiss in the cheek as we parted to go to our own lockers. When I got to my locker my phone started buzzing, I had recieved a new message. It was from Puck. I looked up from my phone, confused. Puck just smiled and took out his gym bag for football practice. Then I looked back at my phone and read the message _'My mom knows. She wants to meet you, fancy coming round after school?x'_

I replied back to Puck _'Need to check with my dad first, should be fine though x'_

Then I put my phone back into my bag and closed my locker, then hurried to my next lesson.


	22. All That's Waiting Is Regret

When I got home, luckily my dad was already home. As I walked through the door I took my shoes off and dumped my bag on the kitchen table. Then I went straight into the living room where my dad was watching american football. I sat down next to my dad and gave him my 'innocent' smile. My dad turned his head and looked at me.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

"Can I go to someone's house for tea tonight?" I asked, still smiling.

"Depends whose house it is." He replied.

I bit my lip. "Puck's" I said. "His mom wants to meet me."

My dad raised an eyebrow. "Right, fine. Be back from 9."

I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad."

"Yeah. Now let me watch this game." He said.

I then got and started walking towards the stairs. Dominic was sat on the stairs when I reached them, he was sat right in the middle so he was stopping me from getting upstairs.

"Move!" I said trying to get past him.

Then Dominic stood up. "Give me $15"

"What! No, why!" I said.

"Or else." Dominic said.

"Or else what, dork?" I then folded my arms.

"I'll dad your not meeting Puck's mom tonight, your just going round to have sex with him."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

I sighed in disgust and rolled my eyes. "Fine. Let me get to my room then." Dominic moved and let me up the stairs, he then followed me to my room. "I only have $10, give you the rest when I get my money on Sunday."

Dominic thought for a second. "Fine, it'll have to do." I then handed him the $10 and he walked out of my room. I rolled my eyes and started getting changed out of my cheerios uniform. I changed into a grey tank top with pink stripes which said 'Love Being Me' on it. I matched this with some black leggings and black plimsolls. I curled my hair, it wasn't to tight or to loose. Then I clipped some hair back with a black bow. When I looked in the mirror, to me I still didn't look right. So I then added some black studded earrings, and slipped into my thin black cardigan.

That night when I went over to Puck's, I met his little sister Lisa. She was really sweet, but Puck thought she was annoying. Puck's mom was very nice and her cooking was wonderful. After eating Puck's mum had to go to work. I said good-bye to her and thanked for having me round. After she had gone to work Lisa begged for me to let her to play with my hair. Being nice I let her. While she did different hairstyles on me Puck sat and watched TV, every now and then I'd catch him looking at me and smiling.

* * *

><p>At Thursday lunch Puck, Finn, Artie and Mike all went to football practice. Blaine also joined them to try out for the team. So myself, Lydia, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany was just left in the groups usual spot. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt started talk about random things while Lydia and I were talking. Brittany went over to Santana and Quinn when they waved her over.<p>

"Did you see Finn looking at you in first period?" I asked Lydia.

"Um, no. How long was he staring at me?" Lydia replied.

"Most of the time. Well every time I looked up I saw him looking at you."

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yep."

A small smile began to grow across Lydia's face.

"Why don't you just talk with him?" I asked.

Lydia just shrugged. "Fine, but after he's sang with Santana."

* * *

><p>Friday soon came back around so that meant Cheerios practice and Glee Club practice. In Cheerios practice we finally got some of the routine for sectionals done. Sue was with us today so Santana and Quinn didn't argue as much. When practice was over we had put together half of the routine. After practice I went straight to my locker and re-applied my make-up.<p>

Then Puck came up to me and leaned on the locker next to me. When I closed my locker he gave me a kiss, I smiled when the kiss ended. After that we walked to the choir room together. Puck had his arm around my waist, so he was holding me close to him. Mr Schuester, Rachel, Tina, Mike and Artie were already in the choir room when Puck and I got there.

When we sat down on the back row Lydia, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine all walked in. Kurt sat down in front of me and Blaine, of course, sat next to him. Lydia sat next to me behind Blaine. Then Mercedes went and sat next to Tina. Quinn, Santana and Brittany soon walked in after Mercedes. Quinn sat on seat away from Lydia. Brittany and Santana sat on the front row so that Brittany was next to Artie.

Finn was the last to walk in. Finn sat down next to Blaine. When everyone was settled down Mr Schuester called Mike and Tina up to the front so they could sing their duet. They sand Sing, which was perfect for Mike. Nobody had ever heard Mike Chang sing properly before. He was the dance in Glee Club. After singing everybody cheered for Mike and Tina.

Mr Schuester stood up and said. "Thank you Tina for introducing us the amazing voice of Mike Chang." Tina and Mike took a little bow and headed back to their seats. "Okay next up is Puck and Quinn."

Puck and Quinn stood in the middle of the choir room. Puck looked at me a smiled just before he started singing with Quinn. They sang _Smile _by _Lily Allen_. Quinn and Puck did a great job of it, when they finished the Glee Club applauded them. Last up was Finn and Santana. When Puck and Quinn returned to their seats Finn and Santana made there way to middle of the room.

Santana and Finn sang _Broken Strings _by _James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtardo_. Santana sang the song really well, and so did Finn. I noticed Finn kept sneaking looks at Lydia from the corner of his eye when he was singing. After their performance New Directions applauded them, while Mr Schuester was talking and leaned closer to Lydia.

"What you gonna say to Finn?" I whispered. Lydia just shrugged and smirked at me.

* * *

><p>After Glee Club Lydia slowly walked behind Finn. When he stopped at his locker she walked over to him and took a deep breath. "Hey Finn." She said, smiling a little.<p>

Finn looked at Lydia and smiled back. "Oh hey Lydia."

"Good performance in Glee Club." Lydia complemented.

"Thanks." Finn replied.

"Can we talk, after school?" Lydia asked.

"Well I'm sleeping round anyway as Burt is sleeping round at mine. So yeah. What about?" Finn said smiling. It was the one that Lydia loved so much.

"Um, you'll just have to wait and see." Lydia replied. "I gotta go for lunch. Talk later."

"Yeah." Finn said and waved at Lydia. He then continued putting his books in his bag that he needed for after lunch.

* * *

><p>I was sat in the usual spot with Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. We were all talking about the duet performances from the week. Then a thought came into my head. "Kurt. Why didn't you sing?" I asked.<p>

"Oh. Mr Schue let us off cos Blaine's only just started McKinley." Kurt replied.

"What you have sang?" Mercedes asked.

"Um, I don't really know." Kurt replied.

"Candles by Hey Monday would be good." Blaine said. Kurt's face lit up and he started smiling.

Then Lydia came over and sat down next to Kurt. "Hey guys. By the way Caitlin, I went up to him."

Everybody wondered what Lydia was talking about. I just smiled and gave her a thumbs up.


	23. I'm Not Your Ghost Anymore

After school Lydia got home before Kurt. Burt was in the room watching an american football game. He saw Lydia walk in to the room as she was on her way upstairs. "What do you guys want to eat tonight?" Burt asked Lydia before she started walking upstairs.

Lydia turned around and walked to the sofa where Burt was sat. "I'm not sure. We may as well get take-out. Anyway I think Kurt is sleeping at Mercedes' tonight."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. You sure be fine with Finn just here? I heard what happened, Carol told me." Burt said.

"Yeah. It's not like I don't talk to him. I'm just being civil with him right now." Lydia replied.

"Good." Burt nodded.

Then Kurt walked in with Mercedes. "Hey dad. Hey Lydia."

"Hey Kurt." Lydia replied, smiling. "Hey 'Cedes."

Mercedes gave a little wave to Lydia and followed Kurt upstairs. Then Lydia walked up after taking her shoes off and putting them with the others. When Lydia got in her room she listened to _I Gotta Feeling _by _The Black Eyed Peas _while she unpacked her school bag and hung up her jacket.

After that Kurt knocked on her door and walked in. "You sure your okay with me sleeping at Mercedes' tonight? You can be honest, she isn't here."

Lydia turned around from her laptop and looked at Kurt. "Yes, I'll be fine. Me and Finn are gonna talk anyway."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "When was you gonna mention this?"

Lydia shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Sure it isn't." Kurt laughed.

Lydia just turned back to her laptop and sighed.

* * *

><p>Friday night, I had to baby sit for one of my dad's friends. I had to look after to kids, one boy and one girl. The boy was the oldest, his name was Andy he was 9. The girl was called Lucy, she was only 4. I arrived at my dad's friends at <em>5<em>. When I knocked on the door Andy answered. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm looking after you and your sister tonight. I know your dad." I said.

"Oh. Let me go get him." Then Andy left the door open and ran to find his dad.

Minutes later Andy's dad, Pete, came to the door. "Hey Caitlin, come in." I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. "My wife and I will be out all night were staying at a friends so would it be okay for you to stay the night too? We have a guest room next to Lucy's room."

I nodded. "Yeah that'd be fine. Oh and Mr-" I began

"Call me Pete."

"Okay. Well would it be okay Pete, if my boyfriend came round for a bit? He won't be any trouble."

"Can I see him first? I just don't want people I don't know around my children."

I nodded. "Sure. I'll call him now." So then I rang Puck and told him to come to the address.

* * *

><p>Burt went out around <em>5:30 <em>and Kurt left for Mercedes around _6:30_. Lydia sat and watched TV after Kurt left. Then at _7 _there was a knock at the door, Lydia sighed and got up of the sofa and walked to door. When she opened it Finn was stood there smiling. "What are you doing? Its unlocked, you could of just walked in?" Lydia asked, confused.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know."

Lydia stepped aside and let Finn inside. "What we ordering to eat? Burt's left us $20"

"Whatever you want." Finn said as he headed for the living room.

Lydia followed him and sat down in her original spot. Finn sat on the same sofa but on the other side. "Well we could get Chinese?" Lydia suggested.

"Sure." Finn agreed. "So what you wanna talk about?"

"Us." Lydia only need to say that one word to get Finn's full attention.

"Us? What about us?" He asked.

"All I want to say is-" Lydia began.

"Is what?" Finn quickly interrupted.

"I still have feeling for you, Finn."

"You gotta know one thing. As soon as what I did with Santana, afterwards I felt loads of guilt and I was going to tell you myself. Caitlin just got there before me."

"Finn, you were with Santana on the Monday. Caitlin told me on Thursday. You had two days to tell me. Two days!" Lydia said, raising her voice.

Finn looked at the floor as he listened to Lydia. After a minute of silence Finn said. "Did you want to say anything else?" Then Finn slowly raised his head and looked at Lydia.

Lydia looked back at Finn. "That's all really. I just don't understand why'd you'd that Finn."

"You know how Santana gets, she's very um- manipulative. I think that's the right word." Finn laughed slightly. "I still love you Lydia. I should of just ignored her."

Lydia then began to smile a little at Finn

* * *

><p>After Pete and his wife had seen Puck and talked to him for a couple of minutes they were fine with him being round. Just as long as there was no 'funny business'. By <em>6<em> they had gone and I was left to look after Andy and Lucy with Puck.

For their supper I gave them beans on toast. At least I knew how to cook that, plus it was simple. Andy watch his cartoons in the living room while Lucy showed Puck and I her doll collection.

"...and this one is called Katie." Lucy said showing Puck and I her last doll. The doll had shiny brunette hair and was wearing a pink sleeved t-shirt and denim jeans. "She's my favorite cause I love to brush her hair."

Puck got up of the floor, I gave him a confused look and he just said one word. "Toilet."

I stayed sat with Lucy while Puck went to the toilet. "What do you want to do now?" I asked her, holding a doll she had given to me earlier.

"Um..We could play dress-up or um..Hide and seek or..We could draw and colour." Lucy said brushing her doll's hair.

"Why don't you dress Puck up? And I'll go check on your brother. Sound good?" I replied. Just then Puck came back into the room and sat back down next to me.

Lucy looked up from her doll and began smiling and nodding. Puck looked at me confused. "What's going on? What have I missed?" He asked.

"Your gonna play dress-up with Lucy, while I go check on Andy." I smiled. "Have fun." I walked out of Lucy's room and started walking downstairs. When I reached the living room Andy was watching _Sponge Bob Square Pants _I sat down next to him. "You okay?" I asked, smiling.

Andy looked at me and smiled back slightly. "Yeah."

"You sure? You don't seem to be that happy." I then gave Andy a little playful nudge.

Andy's smile grew wider. "I'm just kinda bored."

"Well Lucy is giving Puck a make over. Should be pretty awesome. Shall we go take a look?" I stood up and pulled Andy up with me.

"Did you know me before now?" Andy asked me while we headed towards the stairs.

"Kinda. When your dad and mine were first friends I think I was 10. So you would of been 2." I replied. As we got upstairs I saw that Lucy had wrote a sign for he door. It said _'dO nOt enTer! mE wOrkiNg' _I guessed Puck helped her with the spelling.

Then I knocked on the door. Lucy opened the door just enough so she could stick he head out. "Yes?" She asked smiling.

"Does Puck look pretty?" I asked.

Lucy nodded. "He does. I'm almost done." She then closed the door behind her and I sat on the floor and Andy say next to me. After a minute or two Lucy opened the door again. As Puck walked out she yelled "Ta-da!"

"Wow! Lucy. He looks really pretty." I said trying not to laugh. Lucy yawned so then I looked at my watch. "Bed time Lucy. Your half an hour late. Yours is soon Andy."

Lucy yawned again and went back in her room. When she was in her pyjamas she came back out and gave me a hug. "Can you took me in?" she asked while yawning a little.

When I had gotten Lucy settled in bed I walked back out and laughed quietly at Puck. I saw to Andy and made sure he was in bed. Then we walked downstairs and sat on the sofa in the living room. "You look so funny." I said while still laughing a little.

Puck smiled. "Can you help me get back to normal?"

I nodded and started taking flower clips out of his mohawk. "Oh no! You have glitter all over your head."

Puck began laughing, I soon joined in.


	24. The Love I Loved The Most

When Lydia and Finn had eaten their Chinese they go back to talking. Finn decided to sit closer to Lydia. "So you still have feeling for me." Finn said "What kind of feelings?"

"Well I still like you." Lydia replied.

"Like? As in what way?" Finn asked confused.

Lydia looked at Finn. "Are you that dumb?"

"So you love me, still?" Finn asked smiling. It was the smile Lydia loved.

Lydia smiled when she saw that smile. "You could say that."

"So I love you, still. You love me, still." Finn said.

"Wow! Well done Finn. I had no idea." Lydia said sarcastically.

Finn looked down for a second. "So."

"So what?"

"Well this is awkward." Finn stood up and grabbed the TV remote.

When Finn turned the on Lydia turned her attention to the TV. She watched as Finn flipped through the different channels. Eventually he settled on MTV Hits. Then Finn looked at Lydia again who was hugging her legs while watching _Beyoncé - Single Ladies _music video.

"Lydia." Finn said.

Lydia looked at Finn. "What?"

Finn looked at Lydia for moment. "What you wanna do about us then?"

Lydia shrugged. "Well what do you wanna do?"

"I want to be with you, again." Finn said. Then Lydia smiled slightly. Finn saw that little smile on her face. He didn't care, he went for it. Finn began to lean in closer to Lydia, then he kissed her. Lydia returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>After I had gotten the glitter off of Puck's head we sat and watched TV together. Puck had his arm around me while I leaned my head on his shoulder. Around <em>9<em> I started getting sleepy and kept fighting with my eyelids to make sure I didn't fall alseep.

When I yawned Puck looked at me. "Want me to go babe?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Why you ask that?"

"Well your almost falling asleep. You have been for about ten minutes." He chuckled.

"I'll be fine. I'm not that tired." I said. "I probably won't fall asleep."

"Okay." Puck replied.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning I was in the guest room bed. I stretched my arms before getting out of the bed. After getting dressed I walked downstairs. I heard Lucy talking and the TV was on too. Lucy stoped talking just before I opened the living room door. "Morning Lucy. Where's your brother?" I asked.<p>

"Still asleep." Lucy replied, giggling.

"Were you just talking to someone?" I said as I sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Yep. I was." Lucy smiled.

"Oh right. Who?" I asked.

"Your friend, Puck."

"Where is he now?"

"He's just gone to get me a drink." After Lucy said that Puck walked back into the living room.

"Morning." Puck said as he sat down next to me and handed Lucy her drink.

"Good Morning." I smiled. "Lucy, why don't you get dressed and wake-up brother?"

Lucy nodded and took her drink upstairs with her. Then I looked at Puck. "Did you stay the night?"

"Yeah. I slept on the sofa."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well after you fell asleep I was gonna go home, but I couldn't find a key to lock the front door. So I fell asleep on the sofa." Puck smiled.

"Did Lucy wake you?"

"No. I had just woken up when I heard someone coming down the stairs."

"Oh right. What time is it?"

"Um, I think it's _10 30 _I've only been awake an hour." Puck said. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway breakfast?"

"I've not had any, neither has Lucy. Well she's had an orange." Puck laughed.

Just then Lucy came walking down the stairs and sat back next to me. "Do want some breakfast?" I asked her.

Lucy nodded. "Toast and jam."

"Okay. Where's your brother?"

"He's getting dressed." Lucy replied.

I got up of the sofa and walked into the kitchen. After a while Puck came in and hugged me. When I pulled away I looked at him confused. "Since when did you become so soft? I thought you a bad boy?" I asked, laughing a little.

"I am a bad boy. Just not to my girlfriend." he replied.

* * *

><p>When Lydia woke up she couldn't remember if the kiss with Finn was real or just a dream. Lydia looked at her clock, it was <em>10:50am <em>so she got out of bed and got changed into some black leggings and a red longish t-shirt. Lydia then put her hair into a kind of messy high pony tail and then slipped into her red fluffy slippers.

As Lydia walked down stairs she heard the TV on, when she walked into the living room Finn was sat watching some weird programme. Lydia went into the kitchen without being noticed by Finn. She made herself a coffee and walked back into the living room. Lydia didn't sit on the sofa with Finn she sat on the barker lounger and started to watch TV.

Finn looked at Lydia. "Good Morning."

"Oh, yeah. Morning." Lydia said back.

"Have you thought?" Finn asked.

"About what?"

"Us? After I kissed you, you said you needed time to think and went up to your room and was in there for the rest of the night." Finn replied.

"Oh right. Not really. I fell asleep."

Before Finn could say anything else Kurt came skipping through the door. "Good Morning you two." Kurt said as he leaned over the back of the sofa.

"Uh. Morning Kurt. I need to talk to you." Lydia said getting out of the chair.

Kurt nodded. They both went upstairs and into Kurt's room. Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and Lydia sat next to him. "So whats wrong?" Kurt said, smiling at Lydia.

"Some things happened last night." I said.

"Like?" Kurt encouraged Lydia to continue.

"Finn and I kissed. Well, he kissed me."

"Really? So you two are together?" Kurt asked.

"Well I told him I want to think about it." Lydia replied.

"How come he kissed you?"

"Well he said he still loved me, and then I said I still had _feelings _for him. So Finn thought I meant _love _when all I said was _feelings_ then he just went for it." Lydia said. "But I kiss him back."

"Do you want to be with him?" Kurt asked.

Lydia shrugged. "He says he loves me. I do have feelings for him. I don't know. Should I risk it? What if he strays again?"

"I honestly don't think he will if he says he loves you, if he does. Kick the shit out of him, I know you capable of that." Kurt giggled. Lydia nodded and joined in.


End file.
